Triple The Ell Ohh Vee Ee
by Strawberry Party Hats
Summary: life time friends are made, acquaintances, enemies and even loved ones are formed in a Oc named Yukodachi tries to finish school and living a triple life, meet oc, host, and more. ocx all
1. profiles!

Name: Yukodachi Sasagawa

Age: 16

Birthday: May 17

Nickname: dachi-chan & koda-chan

Hair Color: Blond hair reaches middle back, but is normally pined up into a wig.

Eye Color: cat green

Height: 5'2 /2''

Blood type: AB

Strong Subjects: Arts, Music, Language, Cooking

Likes: Music, Sweets (Cake, and strawberries), Clothes , Dressing up, Drawing, Baking/ Cooking, Music

Dislikes: foods, The dark, loud noises, waking up alone

Personality: you are a sweet person, who is mostly calm, can be really hyper tho

some times sad, but loves to help people and her 'brother' sister.

Other: kicked out of her house at 14 she lived on the streets fighting and stealing for a living.

Once Min-ho found her steeling from a supermarket he took her home and asked if she would like to move in. she said

yes and soon after they raised enough money they moved to Ikebukuro Japan. There she use to be in an gang called 15 teal, and was leader. Also began working at a bakery called Annie Nariz. She and Min-ho go to Ouran on scholarships, she is there for music. She has and odd talent to change the octave of her voice, called a genderbender voice.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Name: Min -ho lee

Age: 1

Birthday: June 27

Nickname: Baka-min or Min-nee-baka

Hair Color: raven black, shaggy but spiky

Eye Color: silver

Height: 5'''9

Blood type: AB

Strong Subjects: Arts, math, English, writing

Likes: reading, Spice Foods ,Dyeing his hair, Clothes, helping Yukomi, dancing, and fighting

Dislikes: sweets, loud things, people hitting on

Personality: normally quiet, very come, gets angered easily

Other: met Yukodachi when she was living in America.

Worked odd jobs at the time with Sora. They took her in and finally became owners of a small

Computer business called Elecro Light. With steady money the moved to Japan. after all the work he began to hire Computer programers with the best stats.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Name: Chi Sakina

age: 5

Nickname: Chi-Chi

Hair: blond

Eyes:brown

Height: Errr like 3"5? idk how tall ittle kids are ^-^'

Blood type: A

Likes: Anything cute, 'mommy' "baka-nii', and spicy things

Dislikes. Baka-king', , dark places.

Background: one day ho and i where walking around town are shoping, and we came across a girl, she was so small and , and we took her .

ever sens he's called m mom, and ho well -nii- baka. she cant remember much

Birth day: april 24 so in two days. =]

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Name: Daiko Renkatsu

age: 10

Nickname: Dai

Hair: Black short and shaggy

Eyes: blue

Height: 4'11

Blood type: O

Likes: , music English, quite places

Dislikes. who gets 'friendly' with Yukodach- sama

Background: much Koda met them waiting for chi after school. When she could tell them apart with in 3 days they began to call her sama.

Birth day: 23

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Name: Shiro Renkatsu (younger)

age: 10

Nickname: Shi

Hair: black and shaggy

Eyes: blue

Height: 4'11

Blood type:O

Likes: , Art, French, anything with an adrenalin rush

Dislikes. who gets 'friendly' with Yukodach,

Background: much Koda met them waiting for chi after school. When she could tell them apart with in 3 days they began to call her sama.

Birth day: may 23

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Name: Sora kikimura

Age: 23

Hair: dyed blonde

Eyes: brown

Height: 5'10

Blood type: AB

Likes: hes self proclaimed wife Yukodachi, Electronics and sleeping

Dislikes: anyone who is with Koda, computers not working.

Personality: Hyper, likes to stalk Koda in his spar time. Really happy go luck. A major flirt and fails at it. -_-;;;

Other: he over all is the mechanic, he deals with al the technological work.

likes to stalk Koda in his spar time and gets beat up by hiro on a daily base.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Name: Hiro

Age 19

hair: pink

Eye color: hunny brown

Blood type: Unknown

likes: Unknown

dislikes: loud people

personality: altogether he is the bran behind Electro light.

Hes self spoken can be loud but love quietness which is why he gets annoyed by Sora easely.

regardles for the twos 'fights' the rest al get along well

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Name: Walker

Age: 17

Hair long sandy brown

Eyes: green-heads

Likes: working. Talking and eating

Dislikes: violence

Personality: never scene with out a smile on his face. He is very friendly and works at

Annie Nariz with koda and elector light with Hiro, Sora and Min-ho.

not much is known about walker for his japanese isnt the best, and he doesnt talk much about himself.


	2. hello there

Ok so right now the main Guy oc, Min-ho Lee (he is Korean now as well), He was  
originally named Kei, im not sure if I have all the Name changes fixed but I will try my hardest please if you see any Mess ups tell me!

And also, some how this is the 4 time I have edited but every time I save Open-office likes to take out words and just pretend there not there and im tired of going over this over and over and over so if words are spelt like [ ou, lik, b, h,](ouT, likE,bE, hE) you just know, im sorry but I have tried and can not win. Omggggg like min ho's name keeps coming up as' -ho' wtfff sorry im trying to fix it!

Disclamer I don't own anything but my OC and most plot line

* * *

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

i slowly arose from my sleep when Min-ho came in and taped me lightly

"Yukodachi, get your ass up! come on where going to be late" his voice rang out i just opened my eye .

getting out of bed slowly he handing me something yellow, i looked up and staring at him funny"aha your funny," i said rubbing my eyes "its your uniform" he said trying not to laugh. i looked at it in shame "can i have one of yours please?" i asked sleepy, knowing it would be better than the yellow monstrosity. he pulled out a folded blue blazer from behind him "you know me to well" i said with a approving nod. "ill be in the game room" he said. What would the gang think if I wore _that _! I laughed out loud and i walked to my closet pulling out nice black skinny jeans and slipped them on, with the white shirt and blue over cote, and put on a pair of combat boots that were shone just 2 inches my and I tied a Teal bandana around my right boot with 15 in ever shape and size on it. walked into the bathroom

and teased my hair, leaving the and streaks to frame the left side of my face and walked out of my house.

we were driving to are new school, we had been transferred to for our extremely talented well, my extraordinaire musical talent

We didn't have money to get in, but didn't really madder where here on scholarships,

my mother had died year ago had left me alone. As for my dad he walked out on us I was 5. Min-ho ,came in my life pretty awesomely I was in a pretty harsh gang at the time in America and well he just moved out of his house to stay with me. had become good friends after we got passed to hole roommate thing and all, he convinced me to leave the gang. When I finally did, I was so ashamed of being so broken and beat up I didn't go home, it wasn't that I couldn't more from the spot in the ally way or anything, 3 days after just sitting there he found me and doctored me up im in great debut to him ever since we were living alone, but we adopted 'sister' chi(later on). We got by slow but surely. For money i work an small cafe, and Min-ho work of a PC company.

but it mostly came from his uncle, he sends a check every two weeks with $2,000

wow I spent so much time reminiscing

we already slowly to a stop at the new Hell, i mean school. it was big! it had 5 story's and 3 big gardens from what i could see.

Min-ho opened the door of the white car and waited for me (im changing the talked style every now and then)

i latched on to Min-ho's arm and swung it as we walked forwards people gave us ether looks of aww or just a 'wtf' look, laughed on the inside, they more than likely though we were gay! Ha!

we reached the doors, and Min-ho once again opened them letting me go first.

looking for a sign for the office, i never noticed how had walked off in search of the office

i snapped out of my thoughts he had left me to trailing after him.

when i had final caught back up to him

"its about time you came back, ." he said sarcastic

"you could of dragged me with, ya know" i said blushed at my lack of attention.

i saw we were in front of the office and walked in

Min-ho said "hello were Min-Ho Lee and Yukodachi Sasagawa, my we have are schedules please?"i gave a bow

"sure" she said laughing at my and waved it away

"here you are, do you need any help to you classes?"

"no ma'am, well be fine" He said, looking at are classes frowning

and walking out I gave her one last smile before going after him

"we're not in any class together" he said blankly

"What?"i cried out, appalled just at the thought

he just patted my "don't worry we have lunch together, and well see each other some time" he said smiling slightly,

he gave me my class form and slowly walked off to his class.

more slowly than i normally walk i made my way looking for class 1-A, i soon stumbled upon it

i quietly knocked, and no one must of herd so i knocked a little louder, and the teacher opened

or who i thought was. "yes." he asked looking at me weirdly. " Yukodachi Sasagawa" i said coldly

"OH!, SO sorry please come in, CLASS we have a new student" he said rater loudly and unfazed.

he sighed my name on the bored, "will you tell the class something about your self kodachi-San?"

"Yo, nice to meet you" i said looking bored. i saw half the girls in class blushing, and saying "he is so hot" or well just blush more.

i looked at the teacher, he gave a nod, there where 3 people who seemed to be staring slightly, two of them where twins, and the other was a girl dresses as a boy? wow so im not the only one? k then..."please sit next to... Hikaru-san,

Hikaru-san raise your hand please"the teacher said and it was the twin on the left side. there was in empty sit right in the middle of the two, and behind the girl/boy

he just looked at me funny and i gave him the same look. and stared straight ahead a bout an hour into the lesson

my head was on the desk and i felt something drop on to it. i lifted my head to see a small piece of folded paper,* what the?* i said looking to my side and 'hikaru' was Smiling lightly

as i opened the paper it said

_hey _

_whats up?_

i just stared at it funny and put

_um not much?_

_Wasn't trying to sleep or anything like that -...-;_

and tossed it back to him, i heard the small nose of unfolding paper, and in the corner of my eye

i saw a smirk come from him

and he folded it back up and i an soft plop on my arm

_That sucks, so your new, right?_

_Have you scene all the school yet?_

i really want know why he was writing me notes,wasn't very manly but i was bored so i put

_yeah pretty much, and yea just got here, _

_nope why?_

Finally I got fed up with trying to refold it, so I crumbled it up and

just threw it back to him as the as bell rang for lunch

i slowly put my things into my black side bag

* * *

I walked out of the hall and met up with min-ho who seams to have a fan-club forming for him calling him the new found glory, and really disturbing they keep calling me the foreign beauty

once we got out side and sound a white marble water fountain we sat down to eat "have they been like that all day?" I asked aghast and stabbed at my rice until I was passed a spork by Min-ho "yes hun, this is the price we pay if only they new under all those bandages theirs actually a d cup gi-" I stabbed him in the arm with said spork "wau look at the clouds" I said innocently pointing as he rubbed at his arm

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

after school

:::::::

there was not any more note passing from Hikaru -san, after the bell rang i repacked all my stuff in my bag

i hear a high 'Kyaa' , *Min-ho you idiot what did you do*

i sighed and walked out the room, and there he was kissing the hand of a girl,gave him a small look of irritation "sorry my lady, i must leave now, L is calling" he said smirking.

walking up to me "sorry to keep you waiting, a new of mine asked me to meet some of his other friends so would you like to come too?" said I had a option to answer as small gasp's where heard and things like "who is he, he's hot?" "there _together"_and so on

"sure !" i said containing excitement seeing my friend I just jumped on his back saying "giddy up" kicking his sides every now and then. As my trusty stead and I walked in the halls we made it up to the last floor to a room that said 3 music room " i see, this is it ready?" he asked

pushing the door open. and we were _rabidly _attacked by rose petals. There in the middle of it all

was a group of 7 guys

"welcome" they all said

"oh, Min-ho-san its just you." a monotone voice said

as min-ho walked up to a boy who was maybe a year older than I.

he walked over with me still on his back, "hello Kyoya-san," he said bowing and me almost tumbling to the floor I punched his head slightly and

i jumped off his back and as as I did a boy with blonde hair and purple eyes was in my face "Whoa space sir!" i said inching away

"come now, " he "there not bad" min-ho said pulling me in front

of him. as the boy from before came in front of me again

"aww, he's shy!" an tall blond guy called pulling me into a bear hug and twirling me around

and i was frowning.

"alright that's good, i want a tern!" a small cute voice called out

"if you don't put me down so god help you..." said dizzy

"Tamaki, put him down you going to kill em" the girl from earlier, um Haruhi said with a sigh.

he sat you on the ground as you closed your eyes to steady your self

"Would you look at that!" Said a voice moments later, now in front of .

"Yea, it's that guy from class earlier, Hikaru!" You opened your eyes and saw twins

and fell on your "!" i said with a thud

"whoa, calm down would ya!" said the one on the left

"aww , Kao-chan, Hika-chan you made him fall!" a sweet boy said who looked maybe 5 or 6, who was siting on a tall guys shoulder .

*psh, _him _this _him _that!* i said laughing, looking over at Min-ho with wide eyes who just watched, i begged for him to help

"Mori-kun help him up please" he said. and a a tall guy with brown hair puled me to my feet

"thanks." i said not to sure of my self,

"would you like some cake!" the small boy said with in his

"would i ever!" i said forgetting about what just happen

everyone just stared with a drop on head

"im hunny by the way, and this is mori" he said pointing to the tall one who pulled me up

"the ones who made you fall where Hika-chan and Kao-chan" he said as the twins made homo like pose

i just bit my thumb to not laugh," that's haruhi" pointing to the man lady who gave a small

i put a of strawberry cake in my mouth and smiled sweetly

"your so cute huh mori!" hunny said as mori nodded

i just nodded and smiled at the cute little boy.

"oh that tamaki sulking over there" he said pointing to the blonde who gave you a death hug

and that's kyoya, with Min-Chan" he said *so that must be his friend*

"i see its nice to meet everyone "i said smiling and cocking my head some more cake in my mouth

as but the twins and Min-ho just called out "kawaii!"

i just sighed and stared at my cake "everyone Min-ho will now be a host starting tomorrow seeing as we don't work today" 'kyoya' said in a strange tone "WHAT?" I asked frantic "oh, well you can always wait for me in the car or something" he said scratching his head i sigh and sulked shoving Tamaki out of his corner

"why don't we have a party?" hunny asked" why a party?" haruhi asked back

"to welcome min-ho!", "''this is a great idea hunny" tamaki said

"all right! haruhi, hunny and mori clean up the place, hikaru, Kaoru and Yukodachi go get food!" tamaki said

"what about you?"Haruhi asked "i will watch everybody!" he said a Swish of his hair

"alright milord!"the twins said both my arms ad i helplessly at everyone for help, as he just bye.

they me into there car and i was siting far as I could from them

* * *

it was a small silent ride i took out my Ipod from my bag and was about to put the headphones in but where taken out of my hands by the twins

"we want to listing" said , i just them with a 'ok...' look, thin one of my favorite songs came on

they just looked at other and smiled, "we love this song!" said happily 'really its my fav!" i said smiling remembering I was a 'guy' so I tried not to gush

at them. as a small blush formed on there cheeks as we arrived at the store we out but i puled out my headphone splitters and a 2nd pair of headphones and put them in as we all down the rows I grabbed an small basket, and put things in like cake mix, rice, tea, udon, beef, icing, , cream cakes, spice shrimp, more,Kaoru just took the basket as it was getting heaver and "my flimsy arms couldn't handle it" I gave a cheeky smile to the twins they dropped basket on the cashier desk as we to check out there eyes where all starry from the common "folk"

it came to $359, i started to pull out my money but a hand beat me there i looked up to see Kaoru and he winked at me

the cashier just stared in aw as he held the 1,000 bill

we loaded everything into the car, and hikaru and Kaoru were siting a from me

they looked at me and smiled and i it

"oh Kaoru you didn't have to pay i could of" i said sighing.

"i know" Kaoru said back quietly. i was slowly staring to see the difference in the two, hikaru is more child like as Kaoru is more the adult

"wait, how did you know i was Kaoru?" he said wide eyed. i just gave a shrug and

i puled out my i pod and a headphone in my ears and slowly began to hum to the song

(its Trust Me,By Yuuya Matsushita )

:::::::::::::::::

as it slowly ended i looked at the twins and there mouths where wide open

'hey, what wrong?" i concerned "y-your singing was amazing" they said together

"hehe, I guess that's why im here on a _music scholarship _eh? '' said with a smile, I remember to use my 'Guy' voice I was know for having a Genderbender voice range "are you really?" hikaru

"you where good!" Kaoru finished for him. looking at my change in behavior

i was just giving off a deadpan look the hole ride the inside I was burning from embarrassment

we got the the school and i jumped out of the car so fast i leaving the bags and ran up stairs

just as i was on the last step my got me and i started to lean backwards

"!"i yelled out in shock as i felt myself loss my footing and tumbled down the stairs .

i heard people call my name out and all i remember was being picked up and wind

* * *

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

i leave you there!

EDIT

wow this hole thing was pretty much red squiggly lines!

that was a lot to fix how did you guys even read it?

Dx


	3. welcome party

Discamer so yea I dont own if I did I would be a genius!

but no ughhhh im so sorry for the delay im working on the new chapter editing

new chapters and old!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

All i remember was falling down the stairs and that's it

i slowly my eyes to see i was in the host club room

and i was met with 8 pairs of eye

"he's awake!"small voice called out

glomping me, i made a small grunt from the sudden . that was thrown at me

as everyone crowded around me, "ugh, what happened?" i asked to no one in general

"you fell down the stairs again" Min-ho said sighing

"oh *haha* i see, how long was i out this time?" i asked shyly

"this time" they questing "haha yea, im a tad clumsy' i said sheepishly pulling the small boy off me. "about ten minuets"kyoya said writing something out *is...he analyzing me?* i thought strangely "i see " i said standing up and a little "haha whoops, so what needs to be done?" i asked trying to get off the subject. you see in every pair of twins there is always one that has the weaker body, but few twins don't have that problem 1 out of a 100 maybe -ho looking at me sadly knowing i was trying to hide it, "well you can, What are you good at?" Tamaki asked not sure.

"s-he's a great cook!" Min-ho said knowing i like to cook, shot him a look on his mess up. "are you really?" the two twins said together

"can you make me some cake!"hunny more said than asked "yea its the best thing i can cook!" i said with determination in my eyes, i picked up two of the bags and and was starting to pick up the rest but two hands pulled them all out of my arms, i looked you to see Hikaru and kaoru.

"well help you" Hikaru said "are y'all sure?" i asked "i can " "no we have got " kaoru said smiling, i back and the walked me to to the host clubs cooking room.

"where do you want to bags?" Hikaru asked "um where ever." i said some bolls and pans

they sat the bags on the to the left as hikaru sat on the counter and kaoru leaned on it.

i out some of the ingredient, "is there something you like me to cook?" i asked turning around smiling, " can you make spice Italian noodles?" they asked together

just as they said that my smile faded and i sad in a corned with gloom marks on my forehead.

"waa, whats wrong, do you not know how to make it" they said a teasing smirk

"no its -ho's favorite food, i cant stand anything spicy" i said grabbing the spice and noodles

they just gave me a look of shock, weather it be of i can cook it.

i didn't care."can we help?" they asked as i put the pan full of water on the stove "is there any nishiki?' i asked the rice in the rice cooker "its in the cabinet above you" kaoru said "oh, thanks" i said pulling it open.

*it just had to be on the top huh?* i sigh agitated. as i reached for it and i was maybe 4 inches to short with my platform boot as i felt someone behind me. i slowly looked up to see Hikaru puling it down.

"thanks Hikaru" i said flustered "hmm" was his replay i put a half a cup in the rice. the water for the noddles came to a boil and i put in. slowly i "can you do me a favor?" "which one?" they asked

"um, hikaru will you watch the noodled , and kaoru will you watch the rice?"i asked pointing at them when i said there name they just looked shocked, "im going to ask what everyone wants k?" i asked walking out. *haha i must of surprised them* i thought calling, i walked over to everyone "hey, guys what do you want me to cook?" i asked them

" i want Chocolate cake!"hunny said 's back i puled out a pad of paper and wrote it down.

Mori will have, natto soybeans and miso soup!" Hunny said right after him. after i wrought it down

as i looked out to see Tamaki with stars in his eyes "can you make me Common folks ramen pork flavor?" he asked getting in my face "s-sure!" i said shrinking back "kyoya will have the same as me" -ho said walking over "they aren't giving you any trouble are they"he asked lazy. but in a scary tone

"nope there helping me out i better go see if the foods o- wheres haruhi?" he is in the changing room" tamaki said with drool hanging out of his mouth, just on q she/he walked out "haruhi!, what would you like to eat?" "um ill have what ever," 'it' smiled

"hey may i ask you some thing?" i asked her.

"sure what is it?" "why are you dresses as a guy?" i said like this -.-"

"i broke a really pricy vase." she said as the room was dead silent

"oh that happened to me last year" i said laughing smiling

"your a Commoner?" she asked surprised

"yup where hear on Scholarships"

"me to!"

"i have a feeling where going to be good friends!" i said

"hey! THE NOODLES AR OVERFLOWING!" i hear one of the twins call

"DAMN IT AT!" i said rushing off

i ran into the kitchen to see the water going all over the oven

i pushed them out of the way and grabbed the pot of the oven, in fear the alarms to go off.

in the proses i burned my hands, and put the noodles in the sink

"ARE YOU OK!" they yelled out as all the host club ran in the room.

min-ho was the first to jump to me.

"dammit , how many times do i have to tell you, ovens can be replaced!"

he said puling me the host room "good lord yous accident pron huh?" haruhi asked

"meh" i said with tears brimming my eyes -ho sat me on the couch

".move" he said in a deep voice "b-but i have to finish cooking!" i demanded jumping off the couch pouting with my hands crossed as he grabbed me and put me on the couch, me a stern look"ill finish it is you want." haruhi said happily "if you want " said mumbling rude thing about . "make sure she doesn't get off the couch." -ho said walked out the door

hunny came up to me with teary eyes and mori not far behind him

koda-chan, are you k? you can hold bun-bun if you want!" he said holding up a cute bunny stuff animal. "aww im fine its not the first time its happen, And thanks hunny-san" i said grabbing it.

"hey Kyoya.." i said randomly.

"hmm, what is it?" he said not looking up from the PC,"can i help haruhi with her debut?" i asked suddenly the room got quite and he looked up,"hmm sure, i don't see why not she still needs -clicks on PC- 5,000 more people to designate her" he said looking at me coolly " so i need to get 2,500 guest, are you sure?, and would you like to host or be a maid?" he said looking back down "WHAT? are young prince will not be a maid!" tamaki said grabbing my hands "um i don't mind, and Tamaki-san your hurting my hands." i said with a small pained mil

"ah sorry!" he said sulking "i can do both i have to work of my debits to huh?" i said thinking back

"yes it will take 2,000 for the oven repair, so that will be ,000 guest, and haruhi from haruhi 2,500 guest left

so you can half you will have so it will be ,2-" "she is not helping me!" haruhi call in the kitchen

"but!" "your not helping!" she yelled back i sighed, i just winked at kyoya

"so maid or host?" kyoya said unphased "can i do both?" i asked

"do both what?" -ho asked coming back in the room with a bandage

"your sister has a ,250 guest debt" kyoya said paled

"oh i see, for the oven?" "yes, and shes helping haruhi" Paled even more, was I the only one that noticed?

"so from to day Koda-chan's a member?" hunny asked happy

"i guess so" kyoya said going back to work

"yay! another new member!" he said me.

Min-ho came over " here you know how to do it, kyoya and i have to discus things" he said tossing me the bandage. just as hikaru and kaoru came over

"do you want to play a game" they asked with a " sure " i said as i stomped my hand.

"it time for the Witch one is Hikaru game!" they said moving around

"all you have to do is guess which is which, and you get a prize!" they said

i up and walked around them I finished i got back to the couch everyone waited patiently

to see what happened " You "i said pointing at one "are Kaoru, and you" *points at other* "are Hikaru" "NNOOOPE!"they said smiling "no im right."i said simply. there facing fell

"how did you know?" they asked getting up in your face" ehh? my secret" you said with a cheesy smile holding up you poorly raped hands " they each took one and re it

"you know i don't really know how i new haha" i said smiling. i stood up and stretched

"Koda-chan! how did you tell them apart i cant even do that!" hunny said jumping on my back

"haha that's my secret!" i said smiling

"please tell me!" he said squeezing my neck (not hard just like a hug)

"never! " i said spewing fake happiness walking way from the wide eyed twins.

*of course some one with a twin would tell others apart* i thought as hunny was talking to mori

i slowly started to hum, kingyo hanabi

youtube .com/watch?v=FGsst92kdlo

look it up

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

by the time i was done i looked around and everyone was wide eye even mori and kyoya

and a haruhi how came out to see what was going on

the first ones who came out of the dais where hikaru and kaoru

"it seems you sang again dearest -" they said

"ah " i out sigh. i-ho just smirked

and to kyoya to talk about 'work'

"Koda-chan you have a pretty voice, huh mori huh!" hunny said still a little shocked

"ah" mori said now it was my tern *holy shit! he talks!*

i thought, "everyone, foods done!"haruhi said. i walked up to her "do you need help?"

she gave me a look of fear

"ill be careful"i said with puppy-dog eyes

"haha alright" she said as we walked into the kitchen . "hey ill tell ya a secret," I said she nodded for me to go on "im a girl to!" I said happily walking out with a tray of food

"ill take the try of cakes i made and the nikawa alright?" i knocking her out of the dais

"ok..." she said pulling the rice and beef bentos out

as i lightly kicked the door open and walked out

umm where do i set the food at, guys?" i asked "Set them on the table Kyoya's at" tamaki said

i slid the cake try and nikawa, as haruhi put the rice and bentos next to them. glanced over at Kyoya, to see his gases glint up

"ill get the rest ok!" i said dashing in the kitchen pounding, that was scary

"eh OK, BECARFULL!"she called back "okies!" i said picking up Mochi rice cakes and the tororo Sauce

(if you really really want to know what the dished are message me and ill tell you xD) and Kitsune Udon, and miso soup,

and with the other hand i grabbed the kira kira For the spicy lovers.(ahaha killer killer)

with one more kick to the door i walked out

i placed the food on the table and took my in between kaoru and hikaru

"what did you cook, Koda-chan?"hunny asked taking a it of chocolate cake

"hmm i made the cakes, kira kira Kitsune Udon, and the miso soup" i said smiling

everyone just looked at there food, i had every plate organized with a nice pattern

"there so pretty i don't want to mess them up" tamaki said staring at his beef ramen.

"haha its ok go ahead i said taking the Kitsune Udon and taking a bite

after i did everyone ells did too, "wau! it all yummy" hunny said happy

"ehh? really i think haruhi did most of it," i said smiling at my new friends

"what is that, your eating?" the twins said pocking my sides making me jump

"are you...ticklish?" Hikaru asked with a evil grin on his face

N-no" i said with a blush on my face

"well is it?" kaoru asked pocking my hand this time with his chopstick

"oh its my one of my favorite things to cook! it has noodle with seasoned fried tofu an steamed carrot and sweet past, with a dash of thyme its really only a commoner dish tho" i said smiling slightly "can we try some?" tamaki asked with a star in his eye "ehh well if you want" i said as hikaru took the out of my hand Me, haruhi and -ho had faces like this -.-" as everyone tried it

By the time it got back to me bowl was spotless

"oh, there nothing left" i said sweat dropping

i sighed grabbing a strawberry cake

after are little party, i decided to help clean up the room why haruhi got the dishes

hunny and mori had left as -ho went to get Chi sister

so it was i haruhi kyoya and the twins.

haruhi was finishing up cleaning

Kyoya, was Typing on laptop

and twins where just staring out the window

i decided i would go out to the gardens maze

"um, Kyoya may i go to the garden maze?" i asked looking at the ground

"hmm, sure just don't get lost ok." he said looking at me strangely

i snapped my head up, "thanks Kyoya!" i said bolting out the door

"what is-" Kaoru said

"he so happy about" as hikaru finished.

kyoya just smirked at the little Yukodachi's secret

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

waooooooo I have two chapters edited in one night only 3 more to go!

Yatta! Really though how in sands name did y'all read that I honor who's ever eyes are still in tacked from reading this unedited! Why didn't anyone bother to tell me *sob sob (goes in tamaki"s corner of woe)*


	4. the maze

-o-

i soon found, the garden it was the every color, to sum it up

the garden was breath taking, the smell of roses were so in the air, ill i could do was , i to find the opening to the maze.

soon i finally found it, i looked at my watch, *hmm only 3:45 i can find my way around it*

i thought smiling. the smell of roses were soon growing with every step and the sun was now setting i looked at my watch *wow, its already 5?* soon i started to head back the the way i thought i cam and i was wrong, *im not lost im not lost im not lost, im lost* "crap, i said looking up i soon gave up on out and sat on the ground " wont come looking for me don't care." i said sadly

i pulled out my iPod and TheMe by Ayabie was on. 25 songs later it was about 6:00PM(those are some long ass songs xD)

it was getting dark, and i was well how to put it, im not fond of the dark, slowly i put my iPod up as i felt my self start to cry, i didn't care anymore "im going to die" i said dramatic and i heard voices

slowly i just sat the "and im going crazy"

i said turning over and putting my iPod on Ray but the gazette.

and i heard the voices getting closer there where maybe 4 oh 5 6 no 7, and they sounded like the host club i could may them out no " koda!, Kodachi where are you!" that was haruhi

"Koda-chan! i have cake come out!" Hunny called. "Kodachi-kun, where are you" i heard a pair of similar voices call, i assumed hikaru and kaoru. "daddy is worry, where are you my daughter." "who the hell is daddy!" i thought out loud sitting up.

i didn't dare move knowing i would be lost even more i just hugged my knees tight, i heard a loud voice ring out "we found her!" and i felt arms go around me. i looked to my left seeing, them hikaru and kaoru they where out of breath and giving me a peace signs. i sniffled and scrambled up tackling them into a hug of fear of being lost again "i-i w-was so s-s-sacred!" i cried in to i think Kaoru's chest and i held them both for dear life. i was sobbing from fear and happiness i felt some one pat my head "you know..." "you sure case a lot of trouble." Hikaru finished for kaoru

"i s-s-so-sorry" i said as i felt them both sit up and Hikaru picked me off Kaoru and carried me out of the maze or so we thought. "you know," "your bad luck!" hikaru said pulling me on the floor as turn to another dead end. *wow how girly can I get?* I though while saying  
"im sorry, " looking down sadly i felt a hand on my head and looked up to see hikaru looked away but had a small blush "sorry, im just tired." he said i gave him a small smile "its ok!" i said

and they mumbled 'cute' i saw Kaoru pull out his phone "he kyoya...yea we have her...where lost...alright well look for it.. hmm bai" "what did he say" hikaru asked "there going to shine light by the exit and just fallow them." he said sighing "im really sorry, if i didn't get los-" its fine it was fun it was like that one commoner game umm hide and ?" they said pointing "haha, i see well ill try not to get lost again*Stumbles* whoops haha, umm lost again" i said with a small blush line

"you should really" "watch here" "im going?" i finished for them. they just stared at me i smiled and gave a peace sign. they looked away. "look!" i said pointing an a faded light "that's are way out!" i said smiled brightly running in the direction "h-hey wait up" they said racing after me.

and i didn't see the small root from the branch and bam i hit the ground like a rock

"bwahahahaha" i squealed laughing "!" they called pulling me up on ether side

"haha im f-fine hah aha" i said "here, get on" kaoru said bending down. "huh," i sad blushing

"get on my back, it will be faster" "n-no im He-heavy" i sad my face now beat red "no your not, your really light!" hikaru said picking me up and setting me on Kaoru's back "hold on"he said as i held hes neck and he took off and hikaru running be side us.

yet i wondered why nether of them found it odd, 1 a _'guy' _was crying 2 a _'guy' _ was on one of there backs, 3 i just don't know *sigh*

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"WE WERE SO WORRYED!" Tamaki said pulled me to a big spinning hug.

"ah s-sorry" i said dizzy again "yeah, me and mori got a call, from Kyoya and we ran right over!" Hunny said jumping on my back. "haha, i see well thank you all very much!" i sad giving everyone a hug

haruhi just returned it "no more going in there for you!" she said happily "haha, ok" i said

Tamaki just spun me "we were all so worried no me going off by your self!" he said i just smiled

hunny just said "be more careful you could of got hurt!" he said with a teary face, i bet down, "haha sorry for worrying you." i said with a light get voice.

i just gave mori a small hug and bowed

and kyoya just patted my head, "thanks kyoya!" i said

"it wasn't really me it was them," he said pointing to hikaru and Kaoru who were blushing

"i see, haha well thank you -oh shit!" i said frantically.

"what everyone said, in a confused tone. gut tamaki gasped and when on how i shouldn't talk like that, wasn't very becoming of a young man Pff~

"-ho.." i said pointing to a angry looking and a small girl running up to me.

"chi-chi!" i said as the small girl pounced on me i when into girly mode. yes i have different mode bad-ass, motherly, kawaii, and all mostly in normal mix between all

"mommy!" the small girl said

she was in the habit of calling me they

"sight* chi~" i said picking her up and spinning her

"Min-baka go worried and said we need to come find you!" she said smiling brightly as he bounced around face in little ringlets

everyone just watched like hell froze over, "why is..." "Yukodachi-kun so girly now?" Hikaru finished.

"eh? but aren't girls suppose to be girly?" Chi asked cutely "your a girl?" everyone but Min-ho, chi, kyoya, and mori (who just looked surprised) haruhi

"uh yeah, i thought you new that?" i said laughing

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

she looked at the others, the host.

"mommy are they your boyfriends?" she asked innocently

"haha, nope there my new friends, everyone this is Chi!" i said putting her down

and Min-ho came over with a mad look, "where the hell where you!" he said loudly

"-ho Lee! watch your mouth, Chi is right there!" i said equally loud.

"where!" he said demanding more so.

"i got lost chill out." i said looking down kicked a lonely rock on the ground

"yea yea now what really ?"

"she really go lost, she went in the maze!" haruhi said coming to my help

he sighed "god be more careful, you had us worried!" he said pulling e into a hug

"haha ok ill try" i said , puling back

i saw Chi pulling down her eye lid and Hikaru sticking his tongue out

i walked over and stood by Kaoru "do i want to know what happened?"

"no, just, well im not sure haha" he said laughing at the sight

"mommy!" she said running up to me "i like them!" she said pointing to kaoru and hikaru "there fun!" she said

" Really " i said smiling and bending down to her level and patting her head "how cute!" they all said "hmm,?" "come on lets go home guys." min-ho said walking away. i bowed to them "thank you so much for your help!, ill try not to cause anymore trouble!" i sad as chi bowed "bai bai guys!" she said pulling my hand and we waved bye.

"so he is really.." "a she?" everyone just looked at kyoya. "well, yes, but she would be a great asset," kyoya said walking away

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

next day ~~~~

i walked in to class and saw haruhi and the twins,

"morning!" i said sleepy, they looked at me "you seem... tired" haruhi said

"yeah what were-" "you doing?" Kaoru finished

"hmm, oh Chi's birth day is the day after tomorrow so i was her presents

"really how old will she be," haruhi asked

"mhm 6" i sad laying down on my desk

"do you nee- did she just fall asleep?" haruhi asked

"why yes we think she did" they said sweat drooping

As i mumbled

"mm...strawberries..."

"k-kawaii" all 3 said

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

all POV

As Hikaru Kaoru and Haruhi opened the doors the the Host Club

the room had fell silent. "what happened to Koda-chan?" the to small 17 year old boy asked referring to the girl resting on Kaoru's back "she just...fell asleep." Haruhi said a sweat drop "then why didn't you just wake her?" Kyoya asked looking up his laptop

"we tried, all she did was ask for Strawberries and ice cream." She replayed

and Kaoru had made hes way to the couch and placed the small girl on the couch..

and Tamaki and Kei walked in. "Ahhh what happened to my daughter!" tamaki cried

"she fell asleep huh?" Min-ho said walked over to the girl.

"Min-ho...can i have...a strawberry" she asked in a foreign language as he placed a hand on her forehead he chucked slightly

"dose she have a fever?" Kyoya "well yes, see when was born she was a sickly child and her mother died, and father left so she has been on her own, she use to get sick a lot, but the doesn't as much as she use to." he said with a small smile.

"that's...so sad" Tamaki said "its a wonder she can still radiate a smile" said the twins looking down "naw, she is a strong girl" said haruhi a light smile .

everyone stiffened when they heard a small yawn

"mm...where am i.." I asked in a sleepy voice

"-san, do you not feel well, can you still work?" Kyoya said in a mono tone voice

"mm hm sure why couldn't i?" i said tilting my head.

"good the club starts in 5 minutes, you will serve cake and tea, till we find a better thing for you." he said pushing his glasses up

"okies!" i said jumping up smiling i stretched and walked to the kitchen.

i pulled out some cakes and put them on a try, and i went to the tea jar and well made some tea. by the time i was done there where already a large group of girls around each of the members

i walked over to Hunny i wave me over i smiled and sat down a few cakes and teas

"yes Hunny?" i asked a calm mellow tone "will you play with me and mori,when your done?" he asked with big eyes and hugging me "hmm, sure Hunny-senpai Kyoya-san does not mind" i said patting h head. he gave an cute smile.

"he's like an older brother!" girls cried over each other"that was so cute!" gushed "KAWAIII!"they screamed and i walked to Tamaki's table "ano, Tamaki-senpai, would anyone like a cake or tea?" i said apathetically "my daughter!, why yes did you make them? he is an amassing cook!" he said to the girls. "no, we don't eat commoner food" said what i supposed to be the leader of the 4

"hmm i see that's just to bad, Tamaki-senpai would you still like some?" "Yes, please Kodachi-kun. And girls please don't be so harsh" he said giving them a 'prince look'

as i walked away thought of a plan, i walked to kyoya to see 3 girls behind him just watching

"kyoya- here i said placing a plate of Tarts and a tea down. as i walked by i whispered "i have a plan to get more money for you, shall we try it?" i said innocently he smirked "yes please do"

taking a small bit of a treat. "i walked over to some girls i had seen Kyoya "would you like any treats, i just made them?" i said sweetly. They just look at each other and took a small plate and tea, they each took a bite "wow, this is really good" "yeah!" "wow, maybe you can give me the recipe!" they all said

"well i don't see the harm oh im Yukodachi 1-A nice to meet you!, sorry but i have to finish passing this out!" i said winking at the now blushing girls

and walked to haruhi "Haru-chan! hello girls!" i said "hello koda-kun, are thous for us?" haruhi said given us a smile, the other girls just melted, and i returned it.

i soon walked over to the twins

"Koda-chan, what took so long!"they said grinning ear to ear

"sorry," i said placing tea and cake on the table

"thanks shorty" hikaru said

i had a dark energy coming off

"im...no..short!" i said

stomping over to -ho

time of plan in action

i sniffled M-min-chan..."

i said sniffling in a way to dramatic mode

all the girls around him stopped and looked at me in a worried way

"-koda! whats wrong?" he said

"is some one bulling you, if so god help them" he said out raged

"n-no its f-f-fin-" "who is it?" he said gently

"aww look he sticks up of hes brother" they all whisper

seeing this everyone else in the room tern and looked.

"its j-just hikaru i-is being m-mean to m-m-me"i said giving him a small wink

he looked shocked but then soon smirked

"lady's will you please me" he said getting up and walking to Hikaru's table

"aww, are you ok" one girl asked i just sniffled

"what did he say?" the other asked

"he called m-me S-short, and u-unlikeable- " i said looking down sadly

"aww how mean!" "is there anything we can do to make you feel better?" they all said with a determined look "well can you bring your friends to visit my brother school " i asked sniffling "sure, they would love to!" "see, thank you very much, I fear he may be lonely forgetting he too has a life aside from taking care of me and are younger sister" I said letting it roll off my

tongue as -ho came back he gently bent down and patted my head

* * *

"there he wont bother you again" he said as the girls gushed saying 'how sweet!'

* * *

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

end of the club

i was picking up the plats and and angry looking hikaru came over "that was Cheep!" he said flustered. "haha sorry, i don't like to be called short" i said smiling put most the plats on a try and made my way to the kitchen but lady luck wasn't on my side and i stumbled on the carpet

"waa" i cried as i feel to the ground but right be for i felt the plats taken out of my hands and i was in the arms of HIKARU? i looked up t see kaoru had saved the plates

"pshh that was a close one, thanks guys i owe ya one" i said not knowing how much i would regret it "yes your right" hikaru said pulling me closer "you do owe us two now" Kaoru said after him

"hmm two why two ?" i said trying to get out of Hikaru's grasp

"well one of make a fool of me" hikaru said "and two for us saving you" kaoru finished

"hmm well what do i owe you" i said a little scared "one you will now be are toy'" they both said "and two we get to come over to your house!" they said

"what do you mean toy!" i asked loudly getting the of the host

"like we said! you have to do anything we say" kaoru said "like a pet!" hikaru cleared up just sat in my gloomy tamaki corner (xD) "and we get to go over to your house!" he said

"well i-i don't k-know about t-that" i said "its sort of dirty " i said scratching my cheek

"haruhi wont let us go to hers so were going to yours now"

"we get to go to yukodachi's house" tamaki said in a awwed voice

"i guess if Min-ho doesn't mind if you anything you have to pay for it" was all he said

hikaru finally let me down and out of hes death grip and haruhi strolled over

and patted my back i know how you feel," she said

"now were have two pets kaoru!" hikaru said with a peace sign "remember" I said getting close to there face "im a pet, and we bite" and walked to kaoru

and sighed, i put my hands on the dish try

"ill carry it" he said as we walked to the kitchen he sat them in the counter

"you know if you really don't want us to i can talk him out of it." he said looking the there way

"no its ok, i don't mind!" i said putting them in the dish washer.

we walked back out,"so everyone's coming im guessing?" i said sighing

they all just nodded with chibi eyes

"well give me time to clean up so if its 2:27 now, i guess come over around 3:00?" i said

"ok!" they all said "Min-ho are you coming or do you ha-" " work" was all he said

and i nodded and walked out.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	5. home stay and the beach?

Disclaimer

I do not own Ouran high school host club, if I did /

there would be /

and /

yup

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

all i could do was clean this clean that, by the time i had finished i was pooped

i had cleaned the living room, kitchen my room Min-ho's room, and Chi's room

And the bathrooms so in total we had 4 rooms and two bathrooms

it was a small house just a tad bigger that haruhi's

by the time i had finished it was 2:54 i went to the kitchen to see what was to cook

and when i opened them a note feel out

_Dachi-chan_

_i got hungry, need more food_

_love Min-ho and friends_

_3_

i crumbled the note as fire radiated behind me. i didn't have time to go to the store

i sighed deeply and looked at the clock it was now 3:00

and there was a loud knock at the door. i quickly went to see who it was

and there stood Haruhi Tamaki kyoya hikaru Kaoru Mori and Hunny

standing there, "ah welcome to my house!' i said bowing and opening the door wider

to let them in they all inspected my house but Haruhi

i crawled to her "haruhi i have a problem!" i said in a whisper

"oh, what is it?" *shows note"can you man the house and i can take someone with me, i need to get more food, and chi from school!" i said she gave a small smile "sure!"

and out of no where hikaru and Kaoru popped up "will go." they said together "well sure, i don't mind let me change first, haruhi will you tell them my dilemma " she nodded

i walked up to my room and changed into a simple black Lolita with white lace at the bottom and ruffles that showed my chest. i put on my long blond wig so no one would notice it was me, touched up my make up and walked down stars

and the room got quiet "Yo~! We ready to hit the rood, or ya just going to stand there?" i asked turning in small circles

i felt my self being lifted off the ground "my little daughter looks so cute!" said tamaki .

"t-tamaki-senpai p-put me down" i said clawing for air as he did. it seemed everything got quite as i walked to the desk in the living room and puled out my shoulder bag. "ready Hika, Kao?" i said in a voice that would make anyone melt "wanna go tooo!" hunny said latching he on my back

"aww hunny-senpia, you and mori can come next time, ok and ill get you a chocolate why im there" i said lowering my back to the ground i looked at the clock it was 3:23 "o noz will be late!" i said frantic and i grabbed hikaru and Kaoru's hand and running out the door to get to Chi's school

"h-hey slow down, Yuko-chan!" they said "huh oh!- sorry" i said looking at them odd. "did you just call me Yuko?" i asked

"yes.." "yes we did", "do you not like it?" they asked together "tch, what ever. not like I have a choice " i said under my breath. they just sweat drooped

all three of us walk hand in hand till we got to the school i was stolen from them but a group of kids

"Miss. Koda why haven't you came lately?" a small brown haired girl asked "yea! we missed you!" another short boy with blue eye said "haha, im sorry ill be sure to come back, now go on to your mothers, k!" they all nodded and ran of to there mothers, all the time i never noticed the pairs of eyes on me i slowly walked around and i felt a tug on my dress, i looked down to see, Shiro and Daiko,

"hey, how have you two been?" i asked crouching down "good" the two boys said looking sadly

"hey i have some one i want you to meet!" i said as they both jumped on my back

"pff you guys have gotten bigger sense i last saw you!' i asked as i wobbled to hikaru and kaoru

"hey, this is Shiro and Daiko!" i said setting them on the ground

they just looked up at hikaru and kaoru "whats your relation to Yukodachi-sama?" they asked together in a questioning manor

"where her two best friends! hikaru-""and kaoru" they said "no your not" Dai said monotone "we are"i just smiled and they stuck there tongue out i stood up and looked around for chi She came running out

"m-mommy!" she said jumping up on my back hugging me tightly!

"chi! " i said happily

her happy voice soon called out the the twins "hikaru, Kaoru!"she said giving them each a hug

i turned to see Daiko and Shiro leaving i walked up to them and squatted down "Dai-kun im sure it will be alright-" "and Shiro-kun same im sure of it!" "your still the only one who can tell us apart" they said sadly "hmm then you just need to meet more people who can!" i said standing up and waved them off as i walked back to my group of 3 "chi we need to go to the store Min-ho ate everything Along with Hiro and Sora,"i said with a long sigh that turned into a giggle seeing as someone pocked my side, i sated Hikaru's hand away then Kaoru's in sequences h,k,h,h,k and then a swatted both they both rubbed there hands. "well lets go" i said taking Chis bag and she grabbed my hand and then she grabbed Hikaru's hand and i grabbed Kaoru's. the we began are way to Maratomi Mart! as we walked in hikaru had left so it was me chi and kaoru

"umm guys i said im going to need one of my hands i said they both gave me a funny look and let go at the same time

then grabbed them again i sighed "how about this *moves chi to middle* there" i said picked up a basket "where did Hikaru-kun go?" i said putting some raw udon in the basket he is over there!"chi said pointing to the spice section *sigh* as kaoru went and stood by him

"mommy can we make a cake?" i smiled down at her "sure" i said with a gent motherly voice

we walked by the boys "we will be on roll 5 ok" they just nodded looking at the prices.

"chi go pick out some icing and other things ok" i said as she scampered of to the end of the row

i was looking at the cake mix and i saw a a strawberry one, i went to reach but i was about 3 inches off "damn my shortness" i sighed out as i felt two arms on my shoulder and saw one reach of the box i was getting "ahh thanks guys i said as chi cam back setting some white icing and chocolate sprinkles

and she grabbed my hand "i want Yuko-chan hand now." hikaru said pulling the basket out and he grabbed my hand like a kid, and kaoru grabbed chi's we walked thru the hole store hand in hand and Kaoru grabbed the things i told him to and put them in the basket hikaru was holding. we puled up to the cashier and he sat the basket down, she looked at us funny then smiled "what a cute couple so witch one are you dating miss" she asked "ehh? oh n-no n-nether they bo-" "we both are "they said putting there cheeks on mine and i blushed madly "ohh, i see" she said giggling. it will be 1062 7 Yen"(about $120?) i smiled and the twins had a look of horror "we can put the stuff we want back" no way guys, but hikaru i need my hand." i said sweetly "nu-uh" he said holding it to him like it was candy *sigh* Chi let go of my hand and i puled my money out and handed it to her. "have a nice day" i said and hikaru and Kaoru picked up the bags

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

the house

::::::::::::

we all walked in hand in hand well crab walked and they stared at us funny

and chi ran up to Haruhi and got in a small talk with her i let go of Hikaru's hand and said "oi, put the bags in the kitchen will ya?" i said walking in there they sat them down, i walked over to everyone

"im very sorry for the trouble just Fridays are my shopping days. ill put some tea on will you be staying for diner i don't mind it will just be me tonight, Min-ho and Chi will be spending the Week end with a friend "sure!'they all said

i walked back in as hikaru and kaoru were in there usual position when i cooked

i made some tea and brought out some cups and i pored everyone a glass

"Sasagawa-san , the way you pored that...did you take a tea class?" Kyoya said

taking a sip "hmm, no my friends mother taught me" i said smiling

"chi go get ready for Minamoto to pick you up" "yes ma'am" she said running up to her room

i walked into the kitchen to see Hikaru and kaoru putting the groceries up "oh thank you," i said

and i puled out the noodles and decided to make ketsune udon since they all seamed to be taken with it. I put the noodles in and made some rice after i got thous stared. and started to make the curry rice

and i made a nabe dish with beef and fish cakes and mist of leeks and Seafood , and i put some eggs in there, after that chi came in and said her friend was there i waved her off with everyone ells

"it almost done i said happily as kaoru and Hikaru fallowed me back in

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

(this part will have a lot of POV changes but only till the dishes a described and the way the host feel so far, and the dish [food thingy])

Kyoya's POV

"is it just me or dose it seam Hikaru and Kaoru keep fallowing Kodachi-chan Around" haruhi said pondering "ohhh~~ maybe they like her!" hunny said happily eating the chocolate Yukodachi had gotten him. So far she always think of other not her self wait what did i just say?. "WHAT! thous devil twins cant like my daughter!, i wont allow it!" Tamaki cried "mother! what are we going to do?" he asked me "mother,?" a voice from the kitchen asked wiry "yes i think he is talking to me."I said with a agitated sigh"WE must stop them right? mother right?" he asked frantically "maybe there just attracted to her motherly side?" i said more to reassure myself but im not sure why. i felt angered when they where all way together *why do i feel sick every time i see them together?* i asked my self i saw hikaru and kaoru coming out with two large trays and Yukodachi with small try she sat that down in the middle. it was what seamed to be a big bowl of what she had let us all eat last time her Kitsune udon i believe and a nabe dish* i said to myself and she came to me holding a tray of White rice a plate of sushi and a spice curry dish. i inwardly smiled

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tamaki's POV

i was still a little upset that my daughter was being like by hikaru and Kaoru. they where evil! i don't know why but i could feel a pain in my chest the my daughter could possibly be whisked away by those monsters, or it may just be me, after she served Kyoya she came to me and on my tray there was a boll of white rice, a small side of a six piece sushi and a boll of Beef ramen, i jumped for joy and grabbed her in a hug and spun her

"aww, Daddy's little girl made me beef ramen im so happy" "hah tamaki-senpia put me down or you die!" she said and i did and crawled to my corner to eat my ramen "by the way, _daddy_ im more of a mama's girl" she said with a sadistic grin on her face which sent me farther into my corner

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Moris POV

i sat in silents watching everyone, i could see how they would like her but Kyoya like her to how was this going to come out? "mori, look Koda-chan got me a chocolate!" hunny said in a kid voice i looked to see a small chocolate in his hand i smiled lightly, she was very nice, she would think to put others first

she soon came to me and put a boll of white rice, miso soup and Yudofu

that surprised me it was one of my favorite dishes "thank you very much" i said quietly

"ehh? oh haha im not use to you talking, you should tho mori you have a nice voice" she said pulling a peace sign, i felt myself blush slightly but no one saw, or so i thought Sighing inwardly.

Hunny's POV

i happily munched on the chocolate sweet, koda-chan had brought back for me.

ans soon tamaki was talking about how Hika and Kao couldn't have her

i just look on innocently like i had no idea "mori look at what Koda-chan got for me!" i

said holding up my treat and he gave a small smile, she sat down his food I looked to see a traditional dish yudofu, "thank you very much"

hes deep voice said i looked at he. he normally doesn't talk to much, i wounder...

i didn't hear what she said next but all i saw was mori and hes face was red.

i looked to Yukodachi and she was bringing me a plate of food but she stumbled over a pillow

but didn't drop it, she paused and let out a breath she had held "waa, koda-chan are you ok?" i asked, holding Usa-chan tight "phew that was close ne? and yup im fine hunny-senpia" she said setting down my food it was rice with a Red liquid on top and a small chocolate cake and plate of sushi "wa thank you it look yummy!" i said taking a bit of rice

"wauu it is so sweet what is it?" " its a s-e-c-r-e-t" she said doing a cute pose

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

haruhi POV

i felt bad for her it seamed everyone had already grown to her.

i wounder tho, dose she see that they do?

i looked up she made all the boys blush with one pose!

*i need to asked her how she did that!* i thought

she sat down a plate of white rice with that red substance and a strawberry on top

i smiled lightly, there was also a plate of Fatty Tuna sushi and a soup that of never tried

"the soup is one of my own it has sweet crab and shrimp and bits of royal tuna, i hope you like it" she said smiling

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hikaru's POV

i just put down my tray i was holding and went to grab my food but

Yuko smacked my hand away "nope go sit!" she said pulling one of the last trays from Kaoru's Tray

i just sat down on the right of hunny she handed me the same as most a boll of rice but it had maple syrup on it and a plated of sushi and also a spice salmon soup. i stared at her, "h-how did y-"

"S-e-c-r-e-t-" she said making a pose *iv never tolled anyone about me liking maple syrup!* i cried in my head. "your a mind reader aren't you!" I cried out and she just chuckled.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kaoru pov

I felt the try being lifted from my hands, to see Yuko smiling brightly on a side table i smiled back and sat down i saw everyone eating there rice,

thin i saw hikaru just staring at his and i saw what was on it was *maple syrup?

how did she know? she truly is one of a kind* i thought, and he suddenly called out "your a mind reader aren't you!" she just laughed at his statement. i new i had feelings or her and so did hikaru

but i new i wasn't going to lose and nether was he willing to.

my plate was sat down and there was the rice and maple syrup sushi and a plate of spice kira kira i looked up and smiled "thank you, now you sit!" as me and hikaru stood up and got her plate of food.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

finally back to you POV

i finished putting the plates for everyone on the table and Hikaru and kaoru made me sit

and they brought me my food, "wow did you make this your self guys" i said holding back a laugh "why yes-" "we did!" they said with a cheeky grin "i think that's cute." i said randomly "huh what is?" hunny asked at the word cute

"how they finish each others sentences ne, Hunny-senpai?" i asked him "it is! it is!" he said jumping around i looked at the two who where blushing now about mid way in Kyoya cleared he throat " the host club will take a vacation at my private beach for the week, we leave as soon as you pack" he said "oh and diner is very nice"

"um, i cant leave umm Min-" "said it would be fine." he finished i looked at everyone "we already when home and packed" Tamaki said haply "i see, well ill go pack mine an Min-ho's stuff i guess" "do you want company?" haruhi asked "hmm sure" i said walking down the hall. she sat on my bed you have a nice room " she said hugging a pillow

"um i don't have a swim suite i said " its ok me ether" we sat in silents i folded my cloths and put them in, we walked back down to see the kitchen was clean, "im ready but i don't have a swim suite sorry" I said looking down "you can have one of are mother designs" the twins said coming out of no where "Koda-chan wheres your bag?"hunny asked with big eyes looking around "Oh whoops its up stars" i said running up the stars i pulled my bag off the bed and i grabbed my Neko stuffed animal and ran down the stars not be for falling mid way. "waa!" i cried falling to the ground

"KODA-CHAN!" hunny cried i felt him by my side shaking me as my dress ruffles filled out around me in slow like motion

"Mori!' he cried loudly and in a flash i was lifted from the ground

"owchies"i said rubbing my head opening my eyes coming face to face with mori's face, i just pulled neko-chan closer.

"is she ok mori!" hunny asked worried, "ah" he said putting me on the ground and

and put he hand on my back till i was steady "haha i don't know what i would do with out you guys you seam to always be there in my time of need haha" i said reaching for my bag but mori lifted it over hes head so i wouldn't reach it i sighed heavy like as i stumbled and hunny held my hand and puled me gently to the door "what happened?" haruhi asked walking over "she feel down the stairs!" he said with tears in hes eyes "aww Hunny-senpai im fine you have know idea how many time i do that a day" i sad patting hes head his head you where only an two or three inches taller so i was 5'2 with out platforms on

everyone towered over me but him. " who is going where?" i asked "me tamaki and haruhi will take my car you and everyone else will go in the other car" kyoya said we all got in and drove off.

as we sat in the car i was getting really bored so i reached into my bag and pulled out the most expensive thing i bought with my own money.

The Ipod touch i slowly put my head phones in and

soon as I pressed play Uso Mitai Na I Love You came on and i slowly started to sing lowly

mid way into the song my head phones where tugged out of my ears and hikaru and kaoru

had them in there's i sighed and just "do you two want to hear to?" i asked to hunny and mori and they nodded i just pulled out the head phones and it put it the built in speaker soon the last thing i remember was

sakura k come one (just music no words id you want a link just tell me you love it!)

all pov

soon the blond headed teen woke up to big brown eyes in her face looking at her "waa shes up" hunny said just as she lazily put her head back down "oh she feel back asleep, *whispers* mori she wont get up!" said man came over and quickly and picked her up and sat her on the ground out side the car holding a steady hand on her back as

she rubbed her eyes and stumbled at sudden light

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yukodachi's POV

xD

after the twins forced me and haruhi in a changing room with many many different swim wear haruhi chose simple Blue Trunks and a white shirt as she walked out I pocked my head out. "ne ne Kaoru hikaru how many can I pick!" I asked with joy jumping in my eyes. "eh?" they said with a sweat drop on there heads.

Needless to say I had 5 trunks and 7 bikinis. I slipped off my wig and touched up my hair along with the breast band I was wearing. Slipping on a pair of swim trunks that looked like soras from kingdom hearts and a black baggy shirt. I walked out with a cat like smile on my face and searched for a way to the beach.

When we finally got there i was siting under the umbrella next to Kyoya, who was reading.

"why don't you go swim?" he asked "have you scene my Ipod? And im good here" i asked/said pulling a towel over my body"no do you want me to have the house searched?" he said apathetically turning a page. We sat like that for about 10 minutes before I sat up and i looked over at tamaki he was 'working' haruhi was just staring off into the ocean.

hunny and mori where playing in the water and hikaru and Kaoru i don't know where they are I oped my mouth to asked Kyoya when min-ho would be here

but soon as I did felt my self lifted from the ground and i was being dragged to the water

*oh shit oh shit oh shit,!* was all i could manage "g-guys put me down!' i sad trying to get out of there grasp "haha no way were going to go play in the water!" they cheered smiling brightly

all i could do was look for help this i saw them "MORI HUNNI HELP ME!" i yelled out loudly I would of cried it to them but hey I was already less manly asking for help right?

and in a flash i was raised high in the air.

hikaru and Kaoru face looked like they saw something disturbing while hunny was trailing after mori spinning here and there I couldn't quit make out Mori's expression as I was so high in the air

"uumm, m-mori you can put me down now, " i said looking at the ground seeing how high I was

and he did and i ran over to Tamaki and Haruhi they where just staring at a rock shaped like a cat

"why is that shaped like a rock?" i asked scaring tamaki

"waaa where did you co-" he started but was cut off as a boy in a black cloak cam behind him

"having fun? you know that this Cat Cave is cursed ?" and he got scared "when Kyoya said beach we thought he meant his but it had to be Nekozawa Umehito beach" the twins said behind me "oh and who are you?" he said coming up to me

and tamaki jumped in front of me "don't touch my daughter!" i bopped Tamaki on the head and he went in his corner of woe "im Yukodachi Sasagawa, class 1-A (what ever class hikaru kaoru and Haruhi are in xD), nice to meet you"

"yes im Nekozawa Umehito,welcome to my beach" he said moving his head i thought i saw a hint of blue "im the head of the black magic club, we need members are you interested?" he asked slash stated "wow a black magic club? sounds fun!" I said pumping my fist in the air "YOU CANT BE FOR REALL" tamaki and the twins said

"ill check it out if its ok with Kyoya-san" i said smiling brightly and he left tamaki and the twins i walked with haruhi to the cave.

"Look Look! " I said pointing the the water crashing up on the cave haruhi i leaned over "i wounder if i would die if i fell over" i said *knowing me yes* and in a flash and i was on the ground next to haruhi and hikaru and kaoru where leaning over us "t-that was cl-close i almost lost my daughters" tamaki said. Nekozawa said "i was trying to make a artistic atmosphere for everyone, it would be great if it was to your liking fufufuf" as tamaki jumped ad tossed a skull he picked up.

hunny came running over, "Hi Haru and Koda! want to go hunting for clams" he asked all most spitting out pink hearts and flowers

"but there not in season and its high tide!" me and haruhi said together

"don't worry, we had the beach loaded" Kyoya popping up and pointing to the ground

me and haruhi mumbled "food~" and went clam 'hunting'

as Hikaru and kaoru came over kaoru was holding a large crab, and hikaru was holding a king scallop

they handed them to us, and tamaki and the twins where in a competition of who could give us the most. "stop it!" we yelled and looked at each other "twins syndrome" we said together again "stop it"" "gggrrrr' "i like strawberrys and eating them on long walks around fubinamabababababab" we just gave each other weird looks as tamaki came up holding a king crab and a large worm like bug came out of it and everyone just ran screaming.

i sighed as Haruhi tossed it into the grass as we walked off to the edge of the water as all the host talked quietly amongst them self's. Finally they all ran in odd directions

and hikaru and kaoru dragged us in to the cave all we did was listen to them talk about scary stories and a bone hand started crawling on Haruhi's shoulder and everyone ran out of the cave

"Haru-chan Koda-chan, quick quick come up here!" hunny called to haruhi and i, so we walked around to the top of the cave and we were looking out of the caves 'cat eyes' "wow its so high"me and haruhi said once again

"we need to stop that huh?" she said and out of no where mori picked haruhi up and full arms length up she just gave him a blank stare "um what are you doing" she asked as I tried pulling my self up to the eye.

Not even after that we were soon bombarded with sharp objects, bugs and small spaces,

we just left to the very top of the cat cave (to the bat (cat) cave Bat (cat) man! Sorry just had to do it! XD)and we saw a group of guys picking on two girls haruhi and i looked at each other and nodded to each other trowing are bucket of sea clams and urchins at the offenders "let Them go!" haruhi said "this is a privet beach" "and she doesn't like you, so back the fuck up" i finished up with a sneer as we walked over to them, pulling the girls out of there grasp with a light push the girls ran, i nodded and walked next to haruhi. "back off ass holes! your not welcome!" i said pissed off. "stupid bitch! he yelled and he tried to punch haruhi, which I shoved and punched the man in return, "quick Haruhi, get the guys!" I said shoving her dogging punches and kicks.

I threw a few of mine own landing some "bitch who do you think you are?" one said whipping out a Flick knife "im the Leader of the former Teal 15's bastard I could have you dead in a madder of seconds so back off!" I yelled out with pride. There eyes widened the slanted "great we have the honer of killen ya!" with that the other two got knifes and ran at me. "KODA!" some one yelled I looked at the voice's calling out om name but I was nicked with a knife and knocked into the water "HOPE YOU HAV A NICE SWIMM Teal bitch!" they called "Koda!" i heard someone call as i fell to the waves crashing onto the cliff and i guess i got a few scraps more than I thought because man did that water sting all i could do was float down, and then i felt two arm around my body and i was puled to the top of the water. we took a big gasp of air and i looked at my rescuer to see Kaoru who looked at me "a-are you ok?" he yelled over the water "like hell, lets go!" I said as he swam to a shallow part and let me down and we walked back to shore and I gripped my left arm as hunny, hikaru, haruhi and Tamaki came running to were we were now. as i began to coughed up water and hunny jumped on me throwing me back into the water. Mori pulled him off quickly as haruhi gently puled me up

"what where you two thinking?" tamaki said as Kyoya came up with two towel and he wrapped it around me and handed the other to kaoru. "everyone please go back to your room" Kyoya said loudly as Kaoru hesitantly patted my shoulder "what where you thinking? why did you push me i could of taking it" haruhi said worried and angry "yea but we couldn't hold them off by my self! And like hell I was going to leave you who has NO fighting experience alone there!" I countered I heard some one sigh "hunny go to to Nekozawa and get a doctor" hikaru and kaoru said and began to walk off, i pulled the back of there shirts weakly and they turned around with a scarred and angered look "i don't n-need a *cough* doctor" i said

"Yukodachi nether you or Haruhi now how to fight or how to swim! you need to be more careful!" they said with a shout i was shocked, "the hell I don't know how to fight! I can take care of my self and I can swim for that madder as well!" I yelled back

"why didn't you call for help! we could of and, and you wouldn't of got hurt! you have to apologize!" they yell be for walking off."yea im pretty sure that's why I sent Haruhi-chan for dumb asses!" I mumbled and only the people around heard "don't blame them they were just worried as was everyone ells" mori said i just shrunk into the blanket as mori picked me up and stalked off to the car that im sure Kyoya called for. "im not saying sorry" i mumbled as mori just pat my head "its ok, " he said as he took part of the towel and patted it on my forehead. "ouch" i mumbled grabbed his wrist to keep him from dabbing my forehead, but the head came up was covered in blood. Mori's and mine eyes widened. We were out of the car before it had even stopped the hole crew yelling at us to come back, well it was mostly tamaki. Quickly he carried me up to a large large house and opened the door and hunny was pulling Nekozawa to the door "oh my what happened" he asked pulling out a cell hunny shut the door to avoid the light "oh not too _much_ just my dally hobby of falling of cliff and being stabbed" i said with a coughing fit and a laugh after I saw there face, the door opened and Tamaki and the doctor came in "why did you run off with my daughter?" The prince demanded of the quite knight. He just went to the living room and the doctor put a bandage on my head and on my arms just as he was finished up the others came in

mori walked over and pulled the blanket off and the black shirt off leaving me in a black bikini top . "M-M-M-M-M-ori is a PERVERT!" tamaki cried out running the 'save' me as I grumbled. "not done" mori said pulling the doctor back over with his back. He looked at me sternly.

"oh my god!" haruhi and tamaki cried out looking at the clean cut mark. I grinned "psh man iv had way worse you should of scene me back in the day!" I said then grimaced at the looks I got. After the doctor finished and gave instructions to Kyoya, he said his good byes left, but not before giving me a final look saying "you remind me so much of my daughter." and closed the door. Tamaki was still staring "nya~! Tamaki-senpai if you keep staring I may have to sick Min-ho on you!" I said giving the king grief. His face became fully crimson and was pushed out of the way by a cloaked arm "I am very very very very sorry about what happened mister Sasagawa-san!"Nekozawa said bowing his head on the ground "its no big deal man get up! happens all the time! Plus you look like a giant black hole..." i sad waving it off but smiled nun the less. "oh and call me Kodachi-chan silly " I said as he got up, I looked at the others as they walked in to the living room and Hikaru and Kaoru just stared oddly then walked to the other side of the room and i sighed and i looked over to Kyoya "ne ne Kyoya, can I put on a new shirt?" I asked looking at the darker stain on the shirt. He didn't look up from his note pad but handed me a new black shirt. I waled back to Nekozawa and he had a small cat puppet on his hand "aw, its so cute! i said going to pat its head but I was lifted in the air

"don't its bad luck! tamaki yelled out in fear "yeah yeah now put me down, i walk talking to Neko-kun, " i said trying to 'swim' out of his grasp i gasped and i felt the pain from my shoulder and he some what stiffened *ugh, on second thought* i thought as I called out to mori and he pulled me out of the evil fathers hold and sat me by him and hunny "im going to go cook the sea food we brought back Haruhi said standing up "ill help!" i said jumping up to fast and stumbled lightly i saw a small movement and i saw what seamed to be hikaru and kaoru restraining them self to get up and helped me *no im not saying sorry* said in my head. They played it off and a 'brotherly love' thing "i think you should go rest in stead, Nekozawa-sempai can you show _him_ to a room?" haruhi asked sighing

"the kitchen is on the way as is the dinning room please follow me " he said holding the clock over him tightly we came to a table that seamed to hold 50 sets and large Kitchen. "wold you like me to take you to your room?" he asked in a eery voice "s-sure" i said. we went down a small hall and made a few turns and came across a large hall that had many doors all the way down and he started to walk again ,and the light went out.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

i let out a small yelp and jumped. thus tripping over the rug in the hall, which led to me falling in to Nekozawa, then led to us both tumbling to the floor. in the processes of it all  
he ended up dropping the remaining light of the candle he was holding and it died out  
"ouch, are you ok Neko-chan! i asked frantically shaking the the boy who was completely knocked out on the floor. i sat there poking him for a  
good 5 minutes then gave up.  
i sat there huddled up thinking if i should go back tracking are steps or stay here till he woke up. i just sat there till i finally looked over and saw a strand of his hair that looked lighter than the rest "wha-what the hell?" i said crawling over to him and pulled lightly on the piece of hair that was lighter and it wouldn't move just made more light piece of hair fall out i just got a weird feeling and pulled hes black hair and it came off with ease "WHAT THE HELL!" i said freaking out out a little  
*oh duh its a wig* i thought with a sweat drop i looked over to see if he had woke up. nothing i just leaned on the wall after placing his head on my lap. getting slightly cold i pulled the towel around me. i looked at Nekozawa. he looked almost like Tamaki-senpai but his hair was slightly lighter. i glanced around and it was completely dark. unconsciously a few tear leaked out of my eyes. i felt something cold wipe them away. my eyes snapped open to see bright blue eyes."Kodachi-kun, what wrong?" he asked slightly nervously."err well, uh you passed out, and imslightlyscaredofthedark!" i said panting heavily he looked blank. "oh" he said. i slowly got up. "two things Neko-chan" i said looking around "what?" he asked walking forewords "im a girl" he mid stepped and halfway tripped over his feet. "annnndddd why do you wear a wig?" i asked holding up the black mop he quickly grabbed it from me. "i cant be in the light" he said walking to a door. i looked at the cat puppet that seamed to slouched when Nekozawa did. "ohh! my friend was exactly the same! he couldn't go in the light for he had really sensitive skin!" i said smiling. "can, I ask something?" h said shifting lightly "sure why not?" I stated, "why were you dressed like a boy?" "well I killed a oven in the host club and helping Haru-kun with his debut. I don't see how you didn't notice I mean I was pretty much naked and im definitely not small up there. "i said with a wink and closed the door and a crazy blushing blond in disguises

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

when i closed the door to my room i changed into a black knee length night gown, and unpinned my hair. laying down to rest

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

i woke up in a cold sweat, remembering my hellish nightmare. I jumped as a loud crash of thunder scared me. i jumped up looking for Min-ho, only to remember that he was staying at Sora's and wouldn't b here till tomorrow. after another clap of thunder i burst out the door. a ran down the corridor and it seamed to keep clapping madly at the sky. i crashed into a door and it opened. not caring who's room it was i slammed to door shut. who ever it was in the room sat right up well they sat right up in alarm "koda? whats wrong?" kaoru asked sleepy yawning. "hey! why are you crying?" hikaru jumped up. another flash of lightly and thunder. i cringed. it was now or never. "IM SORRY I DIDNT MEAN FOR ANY THING BAD TO HAPPIN JUST THE GIRLS WERE IN TROUBLE-deep breath-AND THERE WASNT TIME TO CALL FOR HELP!" i cried dropping to the floor when another clap of lightning flashed. i herd someone sigh out "gee not only is Haruhi sacred you are too?", and the bed squeak. "i am not" I mumbles being lifted up off the floor and sat on a soft bed. Hikaru brought out something shiny my iPod that i thought i lost. kaoru pulled me close to mehim whispering things like its ok, and its only thunder. my eyes where so watery i couldn't see, finally my body couldn't take it and crashed.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kaoru's pov

i hear the door to are room slam open and close. i shot up to see what was going on. there stood Yuko-chan crying and shaking. i didn't know what to think. "Yuko what wrong?" i asked the girl who was shaking like a leaf."why are you crying?" my hikaru asked in alarm. there was a flash of lightning and she jumped."Hikaru she's scared of the storm" i whispered . she started yelling things i didn't catch most of but sounded like a long well thought rushed sorry. hikaru sighed and he said "gee, not only is Haruhi sacred you too?" and got up to grabbed her hearing her mumble "i am not".

i just moved the pillows so she would be in the middle. hikaru sat her down on the bed, i looked at her flushed face and watery eyes. i couldn't stand it. i puled her over to me so she was laying on my chest. hikaru came over, with a serious look and put her head phones in her ears. suddenly she stopped shaking i looked at hikaru, then at her, "did she fall asleep or.." "pass out?" hikaru asked. i sighed and laid her down in between us. hikaru climbed back into bed, and wrapped his arms around her . and we both fell asleep.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I think that may be the worst chappie yet!

Oh well whats done is done


	6. odd people good times

~Oya oya I must say I have royally fucked up, so it had been a really really really really really really really really really really really really really really rea~lly long time since I have ever scene OHHC (anime) and I have never read the manga for it ether. So after the chapter I will more than likely go off the manga, since there's way more to go off. But im sorry if I confused anyone like my self.

I may skip around a bit who knows but right now I know it _should _ be there summer vacation ( I think) but im making it not! Sorry sorry and I feel like kyoya is wayyy ooc! but i got a good laugh at my friends face who was beat red! Like really bad hahahahaha oh well ill fix it latter maybe with I you shalt ever know

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Min-ho's POV "so man, your totally letting my _wife _ go on some odd planed trip with crazy sycophantic guys?" Sora one of my friends and workers yelled at me as I sipped my beer. "your theory is some what flawed. one, Kodachi not your wife, two there not sycophantic just a little enthusiastic, and three there is a girl besides koda."i sighed out massaging my temples filling a migraine coming on. Why I put up with him and half the other crew I will never know- oh wait its cause there one group of bad ass Computer Designers. "Walker do you have the latest model up dates ready, Hiro are you ready to launch?" I have asked the remaining sane guys. I could faintly hear Sora sulking over his lost wife. "yea, Boss-man good here" I hear a deep accented English voice reply "yea, same 'ere" Hiro's Apathetic voice rang out from some were in the computer mass. "alright, now im heading out can you all handle it from here?" I asked picking up empty bottle and tossed them in the trash. "naw we got it, go and save Dachi from the 'sycophantic' men" Walker said popping up from his computer doing air quotation marks. "will do, don't kill any one and call if ya need me." I voiced lazily walking to my motorbike and headed to the direction tamaki sent to me. Upon arriving my thoughts were what the hell. It was bigger than a castle and it was ON on the beach. Slowly I pulled up and a valet parking (you know and malls, or hotels were people park your cars for you and get them for you?) man took my keys and pulled my baby a then out it was a blur all ready being 3 in the morning I was pushed down a hall and in a room by a maid. Not even bothering I slammed onto the bed and drifted off into sleep.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Some where in the Nekozawa mansion!~~

"OH MEH GAWD MY DAUGHTER IS MISSING?" the panicked blonde prince cried out.

a few slams from doors. an frantic Min -ho who just arrived hours prier, and a deadly Kyoya walked out. "was there a storm last night?" min-ho yelled out. "Yes! did we leave her out side?" tamaki said equally loud. "better hope to god you didn't!" The Korean boy yelled even louder "what the hell, is you problem? its 4 in the morning ." the prince said living up to his name a aura to kill was surrounding him.

"but are daughter!" 'father' cried not seeing the killer intent as "mother" stalked back to his room.

leaving the two too think where she ran off to.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I woke up to something warm around me. i cracked an eye open and jumped up to see arm was around my waist and my was just below my chest along with a equal pail and arm just under. i quickly rolled over only to be with wide gold eyes as we hit the floor.

groaning slightly as there was a mass weight on me. "what the fuck do you think your doing!" i yelled thrashing in the bed only to push the sleeping hikaru off and me and get off kaoru. suddenly the door was slammed open and Tamaki and Min-ho ran in horrified at the sight.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

no ones POV

There are Sister/Daughter was Trapped By the devils them self's. One was keeping her down the other having his way. "**MOTHERRRRR!**" The stunned men yelled. Once again the door in the hall was slammed open and 'mother' walked out. ".you._**want**_." he spat venom.

"He-They-way-, save are daughter!" tamaki yelled out as The shadow kings eyes were shifted to the blond girl who's eyes held pain from her shoulder. "hi, little help... _please_" Her voice crumpled under the sleeping peach haired twin shifted. Out side another few doors were slammed open and feet could be heard pounding down the hall. "whats going on!" a mysterious blond and blue eyes boy sparkled flinging him self in the room making tamaki and min-ho passed out from sparkle intake."mmhm..."the sleeping twin mumbled waking up from all the commotion. Yukodachi who had pleaded for help earlier was jerked up over an demon princes shoulder and whisked away. All wake boys blushed as the got a good sight of her lacy black undies.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yukodachi's POV

"n-ne, kyoya-san who new you were so st-" "" Kyoya

said pausing in between words and mumbled to him self about stupid blonds. *not...a...morning person?* I laughed in my head hopping I wasn't the stupid said blonde. We reached a slightly ajared door and Kyoya just kicked it closed and sat, or thrusted me off his shoulder onto to bed side that had the sheets kicked back. I looked up at him slightly confused as his retreating back waked towards the bathroom and came out with more bandages, 4 pills including a glass of water. In a fluid motion he pulled my left dress strap down and pulled my arm out. Taking the bandages off "we, can...do this later if-" "shut._up" _"ok" I weakly forced out. There was no lying he was sure as hell scary! After rebandaging my arm Kyoya shoved two pills in my mouth and tipping the glass of water to me. I looked oddly before and burning gaze landed on me just daring me to spit them out, needless to say I didn't and took a gulp of water. He popped the remaining in his mouth and downed the rest of the water. Once again I watched him walked (more like stalk) back to the bathroom I assume put the cup in the trash. all I'll could think was *what the hell...just happened?* I looked up just to see him walking back to the bed. He didn't even bother with moving me over or pushing me out of the way. Just laid his head on my lap and fell right back asleep. *WHAT THE HELL?* I thought no screamed in my head. I didn't understand any thing that just set in. I was woke up and got the shit scared out of me, kyoya is acting oddly, and he just shoved random pills in my mouth and fell asleep on me. I sighed and pulled a pillow behind my head and tried to move around a bit but shadow king did not like that and held on to me with a unknown strength. I sighed even more, and looked down at him, he still had his glasses on and his hair was like a bird found it and wanted a nest! I giggled some what and pulled the glasses off and tried them on. "wow do you even need these?" I asked quietly not to wake him up. He moved lightly opened his eyes but didn't look at me.*crap he heard me!* I panicked. "i cant go back to sleep"he grumbled. I sighed hopping I could get up. I braved it and ran my fingers thou his hair like I do when Chi cant sleep. It seamed to work because he was out soon after.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A few minutes latter or so I thought which was actually an hour, I woke up to being stabbed in the side repeatedly. I'm pretty sure who ever it was, was making a beat out of it. "nng...sop is?" (stop it.) I asked trying to tell them to stop. "come on Koda-chaaaan~! Breakfast is ready!" I heard a cute voice all to me. That was all I needed I shot up out of bed I saw hunny sitting on top of me finger dangerously close to my side. I watched it closely waiting to see if it would strike. And like that i was attacked viciously, like crazy. I was laughing so hard I yelled out pleads for him to stop but he didn't listen "hunn-hahahahahaha-y hahahahahahha STHAHAHAP!"i giggled out in fits attempting to get my smaller senpai off me. I jerked my arms up Sharply trying to get free and then my shoulder tensed "ow ow ow ow, wait hunny stop!" I said not laughing any more as my shoulder was sending waved of pain. He was pulled off me and I was sat up quickly I didn't have to look to see who it was knowing Mori would not be to far behind hunny in case he needed something. "phew, thanks, thought I was a goner!" I gushed out rolling my shoulder as the pain dulled down. I looked up to see mori walking over to a crying Blonde boy who was sobbing into his pink stuffed bunny I kicked the sheets up and walked over as well. "ne, Hunny-kun, what sesames to be the problem?" I asked squatting next to them both. I waited for him to calm down a bit and he was now just whimpering sadly "we *sniff sniffle* I didn't mean to _hurt you!_" he broke out in sobs again. Mori sighed and was about to pick him up but I grabbed his arm and looked back. "as far as I know im pretty sure the only way you hurt me was my pride to never be tickled so much in my life~!" I said in a pitiful voice as I could. He seamed to buy into it as looked up with his big brown eyes and asked "really?" "yes yes! My shoulder just tensed up a little noting a little food cant fix, so lets go eat! K!" I exclaimed winking as hunny was oozing hears and pink flowers. I got up and began walking to the door, I side glanced to see mori looking at me and hunny doing twirls. I just pushed my glasses up and winked. Half way down the hall 2 things accrued to me. 1 were is the kitchen, 2 when did I get _glasses_? **wham **did it hit me! damn that one had me on the ground, Not figuratively speaking ether as well. Kyoya Ootori, The _shadow king _had slept on me. I looked to actually see what had slammed into me only to be met with empty space I looked on the ground in front of me and a dark hair man was sprawled out in a dark suit. "damn! Are you ok!" we simultaneously asked in shock jumping up. "im fine, miss, are you !" he asked panic stricken eyes glanced over me and he put a gloved hand to my head. "sir im fine thank you for the concern." I said agitated, he was touching me. He seamed to noticed and took a few steps back. I glanced him over, nicely parted Onyx hair. Gold flaked cat eyes trained to my every movement, and lastly he was wearing a aristocrat butler like suit. "ne, your name wouldn't happen to be Sebastian would it?" I asked with a cat like smile. He had one of his own he put a hand to his chest and said in a deep dare I say it sexy voice "yes, my Lord". It took every ounce in me not to squeal/pounce right then and there "damn if only I had my wig!" I said pounding my fist in my palm. "ne, Seby-kun do me a favor~" I said smiling brightly. "can you take me to my room, I don't feel like walking around in uh, this!" I said blushing madly sing how I slept with 3 guys pretty much and was in a pretty much shear dress. I smacked my self "As you wish he said again trying not to laugh. Which I failed miserably at FYI. "sure thing, Whats your name." my new found friend asked. "Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive" I said giggling like a mad man. He twitched a smile. "no, im Yukodachi Sasagawa." I said proudly. "ah, I was suppose to fine you, for breakfast!" he said. "alright to the room, the food!" I jumped. On the long way through the twist and turns I learned more his real name was really Sebastian, Graves tho. He was 18 and his family was in the butler/maid serves for the Nekozawa's for decades. "were we are ouji-sama" laughing out a reply "aha ha its ok you can come in." winking. He just shook his head. "wow you keep your room clean." he said looking around I nodded walking to the closet which the maids set all my clothes up in. I pulled out random articles of clothing and my trad mark wig with teal and pink lights on the left. I began to undress putting on my breast band then a oji styled outfit on (. the one on the very left)

"oi oi, Seby-kun, can you help me pin my hair up?" I asked walking out. He nodded as I brought out a large amount of pins and he started prodding with my hair I gave a peace sign when he was done and left for the bathroom again. This time I put on the wig, and did a nice cot of make up.

"okei dokie lets gooo~!" I said but stopped seeing Sebastian all froze up. I cleared my throat "i order you to, um come here." I faltered not use to ordering. He shook it off and grinned and ran after me. "why are you, a boy now?" he questions half way through are walk. "meh, im in the host club. I have a debut" knowing the question was bound to pop up. "wha- how?" "i murdered a oven." I deadpanned. "oh don't let the guys know you saw me, they might be mad and try to send you out of the coun- oh look the dinning room!" I said dashing off leaving a stunned butler in my wake. "morrrninngggg!~!~!" I sang out seeing everyone at the table even Neko-chan. (the lights where dimmed on that side) Not even seconds after my morning call I was lifted once again onto the air, I need to make a habit of not I thought soberly. "DADDY WAS SO WORRIED! WHEN I SAW YOU TRAPED UNDER THE DEMONS! Did they touch you any where are you hu-" I cut him off calling out to Sebastian who was walking over to Nekozawa, im sure to see if his beloved master needed anything. "stop fooling around, my shoulder hurts already" I said in the weakest voice I could manage. Everyone stopped, but tamaki who was still ranting. I could just feel the smirk rolling off him, and Nekozawa stiffened noticeably. Sebastian began to walk over and tamaki saw "STOP YOU VIAL FEAD NO MAN SHAL COME NEAR MY DAU-_SON!"_tamaki yelled out *this is going to well* I thought happily "what should I do ouji-sama, if I come close.." he trailed off in a mocking way

I grimaced lightly "are you _trying _to brake _it_?" I asked menacingly no even tamaki went stiff.

*is it sad we know all the lines?* I thought sadly "that...would be unthinkable." he said apathetic. And in a flash tamaki was falling on the ground and I was safely sitting in a chair next to haruhi, and hikaru. Quietly like nothing happened Sebastian pored my coffee and I began cutting in to the plait of waffles in front of myself. He began to lift the cream to my cup, and I shot him a glare "you should now me better." I sighed agitatedly and he put it down. And dumped the hole thing id sugar in it. I sweat dropped "t-t-hanks?" I asked not knowing if my coffee was still drinkable. We both match gases and busted out with laughed. Even haruhi giggled slightly and Min-ho was chuckling everyone ells as rock solid. "waaaauuuu hahaha that was great Seby-kun, we should do it again!" I said using my boy voice. He jumped back "ehehehe, y-yeah?" he nervously glanced at me. I gave a wink. I glanced over everyone "ne, have you never scene _Kuroshitsuji?(_i do not own anything related but Sebastian Graves)" I asked like there were crazy. The first out of it who u don't think were in it to began was mori kyoya and hunny, im pretty sure they were just confused. "wau, Gra-chan, Koda-chan you two did a great job impersonating them!" hunny-senpia called to use tossing his Usa-chan in the air. We both just bowed, well he bowed in nodded my head and shoveled more strawberries and waffles into a black hole.

Tamaki sank back to his seat next to kyoya and glanced over where Sebastian and Nekozawa once were. "im not sure what to make of That" was all he said leaving us all in a silence. Mid was in haruhi noticed I kept having to push up my newly acquired glasses up to my face "kodachi-chan, when did you start wearing glasses?" it was a innocently asked question, but it brought up destruction among the table. Food was being thrown from tamaki and the twins. Everyone just moved under the table with there plates to avoid there departure. Warm finger tips went around my temples pulling the cold silver frames from my face. Glancing at kyoya who now was writing away in his black note book with glasses on and all. I took a second glance "has anyone scene the resemblance to Kyoya and Kira?" I asked out loud to myself "yes, ouji-sama I was thinking the same." came I eerie voice suddenly after mine we all jumped and haruhi and I slammed are heads on the table. Ending the food fight. "when did you get here Seby-kun?" I wined with a child like spark rubbing my head

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

so its my 2 day er night pulling all nighter, im not going to lie im really damn tired. Also instant coffee is a no no not being heated up. Its 6 am in the morning. I would hate to make my mom up and we have shopping planes for the last day and if I sleep now I wont wake up till 8pmish id feel bad. I totally just put generic instant coffee In a half empty water bottle I had in the upstairs living room and about died. Eww, lukewarm coffee in nassstyyyyyyy. Also I blame my tiredness on everyone's ooc ness.

You also were slightly introduced to Sora, Hiro And Walker all my oc's along with Chi, who needs more air time. And Min-ho and Yukodachi. I do not own OHHC or Kyoya would some how turn into Kira (light yagami) and crack ness

_**HAVE YOU EVER SPELLED YAGAMI BACKWARDS?**_

I DIED THE FIRST TIME I DID HEEHEE

"He's small enough as it is, these colors would make him seem child like." "And what exactly is bad about that? I have no interest in anything but boys and girls under 15!" "...I have no interest in what you do in your spare time..."


	7. Author Note: I'm Back with Spellcheck!

Triple the Ell Oh Vee Eee

Hey hey guys long time no see!

Yes, I am going thru all my stories for I have found the ways of OpenOffice Writer's spell check (which is the system I use to wright on...) and holy shizzzzzzz its a lot or red lines! Hahahaha

well this is an update sorta if you read my stories please go back and reread if you will, I added lots of new stuff

also wow im very sorry I haven't been on if you read any of my other stories, like my naruto one, That right there is epic fail-ness right there wait no- maybe not even epic... but alas im fixing them all and adding new so Tally Ho! (heehee)


	8. New Home New Family

Hello hello, iv decided to add a little Durarara! to the mix I just didn't tel ya at the beginning.

Information: Yukodachi use to live down there and had a gang called 15 teal or teal 15. they still get together every now and then. They were once feared through out the underground world. After there bosses move to Bunkyo (which is where ouran is) they disbanded temporally. There are all still good friends by hears and mind

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Blood**___

"everyone I now have what Min-ho-kun, and Kodachi-chans Type is." Kyoya's voice rang out getting the attention of the host who were making adjustments before the girls came in. the first to bounce over to the table was Hunny-senpai, then followed by mori, tamaki the twins min-ho and haruhi and I. We all waited for him to finish up and get on with it, "Min-ho Lee Is the Boyish Flirt. He was pretty east to find out but Kodachi-chan

has a more well rounded type is... the Bad-boy Performer!"he said me and haruhi anime fell. "what the hell does that mean!" I yell sweeping my new Ciel wig out of my eyes as everyone clapped for us, then walked back to what they were doing "it has double no triple meanings."kyoya said smirking evilly so only I heard. I stopped in mid step. Glancing back, he couldn't know about the teal15. Right? I thought "like, what?" I said wiry of the answer. His smirk got bigger. "well! Well! WELL, AT LEAST I DONT FALL ASLEEP ON PEOPLE!" I bellowed before stomping out the door door to the host room. Everyone's gaze followed from the door slamming to the Ootori who had dropped his cup of tea and the china pinged on the floor. I heard a chores of "YOU WHAT!" before leaving the school completely. I whipped out my cell and called a few people. "yo~!, Tanako-kun, …..ahh yes its mi Yukodachi... yeah im about 20 minutes away...heehee sure I don't mind some trouble, call my men were going out!" I yelled into the phone as he cheered and I hung up. "ma, ma Ikebukuro he I come. I thought running to the Bakery. "yo Walker, im going to be late." was all I said with a wave grabbing my skateboard, bandana off a stool and offering not so much as a wave.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Walker POV

"what the hell, was that just Kodachi-chan?" I asked out loud. Oddly the only time she takes her board is when going to ike- shit!. Quickly I dialed Min-ho's cell as fast as i could. "Hey! Koda-chan just came in. shes headed to ikebukuro...not so loud!" I cried at my bleeding eardrum. "alright ill send, word down to some people. Ja ne." I said hanging up and dialing an old friend "oh, Shizzy-chan...owwie my other ear!...never mind that! Yukodachi's gotten in trouble again and shes heading to ike, keep a eye out for her,...no, Min-ho's friend sister thing. Yeah the blonde. Ok got it bye." my poor ears I thought.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Min-ho's POV

Suddenly my cell started going off *_Japanese Ninja No. 1! kimi no tame ni shinobu wa Judo Geisha Kendo Geis__~!* "_wau how embarrassing, please excuse me" I said to the girls winking *Walker?* I thought questionably

"oya, walker how are-...mhm...yeah...**HE WHAT?" **I yelled not screamed into the phone. "Kyoya! I need to go!" I said to the shadow king. "no" was all he said before going back to his lap top.

"i cant leave im in school, call Shizuo!, Kida, Maruma! I don't _fucking care who just get there asses down there as .__**out **_keep me posted ok, ja_**"**_ I jammed out the last part in English hanging up._ "ne ne Min-ho-kun, who was that?" _ayako, one of me regulars asked._ "_oh ho ho ho, no need to fret you pretty face about it, ill never tell." I said letting the lies roll tilting her head upwards.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yukodachi's POV

"YAAAAHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I cried happily flipping over building with mu skateboard.

It had been to long. Finally upon my destination I found a small group of 15 teal fighters and a few Green heads fighting it out below in a western park. I sighed seeing Tanako down there. Sliding to a stop. I healfliped down to the ground taking out 3 of the Green-heads down to the count. "boss!" everyone cried ecstatic I peace signed flipping my board up slamming it into a guys face behind me. "who said y'all could fuckin start without me EHHHH!" I yelled slamming fist into faces and feet in guts. Soon we were out numbered "guys, ill hold these bastards off y'all go and get back up. "BUT!" Tanako and a few chorused. "**now"** I said in a mincing way

not giving them a chance. Now there was 13 men and just me. I needed a stress reliever. I just found it. Finally taking down half the men they had one landed a good punch to my jaw. Knowing what came next I closed my eyes not wanting to see there satisfied faces I closed them. "gahh! Watch out!" a male voice shouted with crazed. eyes snapped and I looked just in time to see a flying...vending machines..."shizuo!" I thought happily sweeping my legs under the boys still standing wiping them to the ground. In a jiff I was pulled off it and dusted off. "man brat look at ya, 4 years and still kicking ass. Here your bleeding." the blonde bartender grabbed a man handing me a bandana. I smiled s big as a could. "shizou-san I missed you!" I said jumping on him not sending us to the ground. "hello to you to Yuchi-chhhaan~!" a melodic voice drifted after us. We both stiffened. "izaya!/**izaaaayaaaa-kuuuuuuun~!"** we shouted in shock and rage, as shizou dragged a poll out of the ground and ran thus I was left alone making my way to ouran again with little pit stops. If I was luck I could make the last hours I thought seeing as it was only 11:12. Goody, yay for me I thought.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

at Ouran Koda pov still

I slowly pushed the door open to find everyone's eyes glued to me I rolled up to min-ho's back seeing as he hadn't noticed me yet. "ne min-ho h-have you heard about me yet?" I asked with a finger to my bruised and busted lip. "no sorry Dachi-kun nothing new yet." he said shrugging as did I rolling over to a table setting down the five rather large boxes on a table and was tackled from behind "what the hell do you think your doing!"min-ho asked in English "_ um putting down the cake.?" _I said like it was normal._ "can you get off my ribs I think I cracked a few..." _I said nonchalant. As he just sat there on me. "i was worried," he whispered in Japanese dialect I saw him wink, "its k *cough* Min-ho I just went out for a bit, I wanted to get Annie Nariz Cakes for everyone..." I said weakly as he slid off me. "please, don't...ever ever scare me like that again!" he said frustrated. I knew this part was real. " I put a hand on his pail cheek and smiled "Always" was my reply giving a sweet smile at him. He pulled me up into a hug when he let go I cleared my voice. "ne kyoya may I say something?" I asked turning my gaze to him, which he have me a bland look so I when on "everyone, im sure you may have noticed I was out running a around today, I had gone to Annie Nariz cakes, I really wanted everyone to try some so I special ordered them for you lovely ladies. please enjoy. " I said with a Sebastian like bow at the open boxes. Which laid small Fondit covered cakes. Once by once everyone came and got one till none was left

once girls hand rose up "um sasagawa-san why are you all," "you don't have to say it, I know. You see on the way back I ran into trouble so I handed the cakes to a man for safe keeping while I save a group of kids from a burning building. (there were may gasps of awe heard) but when I went to retrieve the boxes there was only a note in my wake. It said _we have what you want. _ It turns out the man was part of the Italian Mafia so I followed him tailing him all over Tokyo. When I did they didn't take kindly to my words to my having the cakes back so I fought for the treasured gifts." I said gasping and holding myself in pain. "sasagawa-sama' and Kodachi-sama" was heard gasping in horror. "everyone please as you see Yukodachi-kun heath is in critical condition. If you have any gifts or donations you would like to make you may bring them by later today or tomorrow" Kyoya said s the doors shut on mob of hysterical girls. When there doors shut. I really did sink to the the floor. "uhhhng, my ribs." I moaned out. "stop your faking and get up! You had us worried!" Min-ho yelled at me "n-no really" I said meekly flipping onto my back. Haruhi came over and bent down "can you get up?" with her in tenses doe eyes. I nodded and shakily got up as blood oozed from my mouth lightly. I new that was normal but the others sides min-ho freaked out. "oh my god!" haruhi yelled in my ear. Along with 'Mori!' 'my baby!' and 'Yuko' was thrown around the room like fire. "guys im fine,that's pretty _normal _for me!" I said laughing silently. "i just have a weak body. Ne haruhi help me out and see if there is any major wounds?" I asked running off with new found energy. I she shut the door behind us and I began to undo my jacket. "you, your an idiot you know. "yeah, yeah I do." I said as we both laughed. So whats the whole story. I sighed "i use to be in a gang called or teal 15. leader actually, but when I moved away they saw me off with happy faces. But every now and then we got together for a drink or to bust some low life gang- that's what we did, stopped other gangs from making progress. We some what disbanded, you can say, fighting is a relief for me to I suppose." I chuckled at her expression. My body was covered in small bruises and nicks "m-min-ho-kun, is this normal?" she asked monotone like.

"yeah," was the faint reply. We sat in silence while she wrapped me up. "do you fight a lot?" she asked as we finished up. "not s much as I use to, not nearly. Barley these are the first two in 4 months?" I exclaimed proudly shaking my arm in the air. "ne what time is it?" I asked standing be hind them with haruhi. All the guys jumped in surprise "w-w-w-when did you get There" Tamaki-senpai lashed out. "just now." we shrugged. "so wanna go out for Ramen to night? My dads working late." "naw wanna come over and eat with chi and I, im sure Min-ho has work tonight." I hinted which he got looking at his watch and darted out the door. "can we come to?" The Hitachiin twins asked

me and haruhi sighed "i don't care its up to haruhi." I said and now sat twitching in a limo with every one in it. Yes everyone. Haruhi, Tamaki, Kyoya, Mori, Hunny, Kaoru, hikaru, and me. Talk about cramped, "ne kyoya we need to pick up Chi.'' I sighed out in boredom. ''yes I gave directions to the drive don't worry." he said

we ended up only having one seat left but when we got too the school I was tackled by little kids. "Miss Koda!''they all cried happily "Ara ara, its been to long run to your mothers mk everyone!'' I said pulling kids off. Some mothers waved and laughed others scolded the children. Hunny when to play on the half deserted playground along with the others while kyoya just stood by me waiting. Speaking of witch there was just use and a lady waiting, she looked some what oddly familiar and it clicked. As fast as I could with out looking crazy I made my way over to her. She looked at me oddly before a smile broke out in her big Ocean eyes. "Shiro and Daiko's mother/Yukodachi-sama?" we said simultaneously I shook her hand "its nice to meet you, im Renkatsu Mira ." she said bowing "no its all mine, im Yukodachi Sasagawa'' I said bowing as well "i need to talk to you." she said gaze sharpening I nodded. "im leaving, in a few hours for a couple of days and no one will be there to take care of them." she said not faltering her gaze. "what do you mean, leaving?" not processing it was she saying she was abandoning them? "i have a terminal illness and it has cot up to me it seams haha, I would like to know if you would take care of the twins till my operation is over?" she asked like nothing. I stood there shocked it seamed quite odd ''what do Shiro and dai-'' ''they suggested you.'' ''then I will gladly accept , I will holed them with proper care and love.'' ''yes I know, they love you, you know. More than I" she whispered out ''everything have been sent to your new address I took the librity of moving you all into are home, as right Min-ho Lee was apart of this plan so don't worry, he worked hard on setting up a room for you the longest. Here is all the information I mustered up. My bank account has been moved into your name. Good luck." with that Mira walked to the curb next to a black car and sped off down the road. I was still in shock but I needed to know. Not that I didn't trust what she said but it was odd why not say bye? "kyoya-san we have a bit too talk about." I said walking back. ''everyone is staying the night I assume? Will talk later but now please head to this address. And with that Chi, and two mirrors walked side by side behind her hand in hand with each other chi ran over to Hikaru and pounced while the onyx haired boys made a mad dash to me and I crouched catching in the warm embrace. "hello Daiko-kun, Shiro-kun, dont worry im sure everything will be alright''

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

needless to say the limo was cramped with chi and Dai an Shiro joining us. I promised I would explain once we got to the house."so kira." I said randomly. He closed his book and sighed in irritation. "what he's kira? He looks like a wimp!" Shiro, Dai, And Chi yelled. "meet Mello (Pats Shiro) Matt(Dai) And Near (pats Chi's head)." Tamaki and hunny looked at the 4 envious. "wait, who's L in all this and Misa-Misa?"tamaki said loudly "i am the great L, and You Tamaki are Misa." I said flinging my hand up only to smack Hikaru who was sitting to my left . "ooopies sorry Hikaru." he just glared and then his whole face died in a blank look, I turned so see what he was looking at only to come face to face with A castle looking house surrounded in forest like growth , good god I'm pretty sure it was a gillion stores high and it was all a gray brick with an black cobble stone path to the door witch the house was covered in a pretty ruby ivory.. "wauuu you guys sure did do some updates." Gushed hunny.

"Wow Mira's letting us stay in the guest house!'' Dai said jumpping. With that I feel over rendered unconscious by the sound of people calling my name as I faded

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Shiro POV

xD

I saw Yukodachi began to decline to the floor. The tall one, mori I believe caught her right be for she hit the hard ground. The other twins who claimed to be her best friends ran over, " what happened?" the one on the left asked I can remember his name but who cares he isn't important. "well duh, shes culture shocked hikaru!" chi said like it was nothing as she picked a dirt in her nails. Some time that girl was such a idiot. He just glared "I knew that and im Kaoru!" flipping my attention to chi who was gasping and mumbling sorry as a short brown haired boy patted her head. I simply made my way too Daiko who was next to the mori guy leading them to the house with the Blonde self proclaimed king and the shadow king she told us about. They were easy to spot out of the group. Kyoya, the shadow king looked at the door to see a keypad. "do ether you two know the code?" he said eyes flickering to us. Daiko pushed me forwards and I sighed. "yeah I got it." I quickly typed in the codes 4385. and it popped open to show a large house full of beautiful castle made furniture with a deep wine color Dai and I looked around it was almost a replica to are old home, with are so called mother. I tugged on Mori's sleeve and pulled him to the bathroom " can you prop her on the counter?" I asked quietly and he did with a nod. I began running the sink water when it was cool enough I splashed some one her face. She began to twitch lightly and her mismatched eyes snapped. "welcome to the world of the living L" I said smugly "cant I go back to the other?" she mumbled slumping over. I saw mori leave so I walked over and patted her head like she had done me so many times "i understand if you dont want to watch me a Dai, we can always leave..." I trailed off smirking when she jumped up pulling me into a hug "no never its just im, shocked? Yea that.." she asked more to her self. "well good, go see your room mom had all the geust rooms made up for you And Min-ho Lee?" I tugged her off the sink and she sighed.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kodachi-chanPOV

This was too much I wanted to cry when I saw the castle like furniture. I shook my head and walked up to everyone.

They all looked comfortable but haruhi who was quit confused along with tamaki, hikaru kaoru and hunny.

"everyone, um welcome to our temporary home. These guys are Shiro, and Daiko Renkatsu. I will be taking care of them now. Uh im going to um try to look around feel free to as well I guess." I said dazed feeling like I had been here before, First thing I saw was the 3 kids run up stairs to search there rooms. And older set of twins hand grabbed me and whisking me away with tamaki giving chase. "wha?" I asked trying to keep up. "we wanna see your room!" the said grinning back I shrugged and the opened like 6 door before be came to one labeled Yukodachi-san. I sweat dropped and pushed the black door open. Gasping in happiness as I took in my surroundings . the walls were a teal blue with a foot of yellow from the roof down. The trimming was black with the doors all the dresser tables and bed frame was a pure white and nicks of pink here and there. The guys hopped on my bed and tamaki tackled them off "its not right to be on a girls bed you perverts!" he yelled in father mode. "its nice." haruhi whistled out in amazement. It was big maybe 20 by 20 with odd indents in the wall. What really got me was an white spiral stair case in the corner. I began to clime it slowly only to gasp once again and sprint the way up with thuds behind me maybe gasps were heard as a large white grand piano could be found in the middle of the room along with violins cellos guitars drums basses, everything was there all in white. It all hit me very fast the feeling of being here before. The dread that built up walking threw the halls "its almost like a replica." I finally said with a shaky breath. Haruhi's voice cut the tension" of what?" "of my old home in America, when I lived with my parents" it was odd Min-ho never saw my house from then or new of my high class. "is that a...bad thing?". Hunny asked seaming to pop out from then air beside me. "it, no, I...im not sure, I don't think so?" I said id have to call him later and asked about it. I looked down to hear a growl it was hunny. "by the way im hungry" he said posing cutely with a blush we all laughed. "alright who ells?" I said trotting over with hunny not far off. Everyone said something in response and we when to the kitchen which was huge im nit going to lie I was in love. It was all a nice sliver and gray but oddly the counter tops were a deep red. "wow" me and haruhi said walking around it. The twins and Tamaki sighed out "girls" . After telling haruhi it was ok and I would cook. I pushed everyone in the living room and Shiro and Daiko set up the wii. I smiled thinking of my new family additions. *ha, how does it feel dad? I have a family a big one at that* I said in my head proudly pulling out a pizza stone that was in the cabinets . I put on on of the aprons that were hanging in the well stocked pantry. It was like who ever stocked up on food new what I was cooking. There was pizza sauce and everything you could want on a pizza. I stared to pull out the flower and yeast to make the dough. I began sway and hum to Nemuri-Hime by Miku Hatsune. I was content I could hear the laughter from the game room, I was in the zone. Cooking in a great atmosphere for the people you love, thats all I wanted, _needed_. when I finished the dough i hearing soft clicks behind me. I spun around and saw Kyoya sitting at the bar working on his laptop. He glanced up as if asking me what. "good god dont do that!" I scolded. "what?" he asked looking back at the screen. "sneak up, at least I don't know say something!" throwing my hands up bringing the dough over to the pizza stone. It when silent again and I began my search for the rolling pen. As I began kyoyas voice sounded out "sing it again." things ran through my head like should I act dumb? Or just ignore him. Instead in nodded and began searching and singing again. After searching hours on end, (not really it was just longer than she wanted it to be) I found it quickly not missing a beat I began to flower it and pulled out a chunk of dough rolling it out in a circle. I did this 4 more time having a large sized pizza start. I stopped singing and just paced the sauce on and backing a cheese, peperoni, supreme, and spinach one for me. Walking over to my watcher I leaned on the counter. "so, lets talk."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

so this was ok I guess. I'm just trying to fine out who to put her with! Until o know who I feel its going be so crazy! I have no set plans as you all know this is just a free for all right now until some one tells me who to aim for or I make up my mind. We've had a little Hikaru and Kaoru, and some Kyoya! Yaaayzzzzz any who this has now thing to do with the story but check out this room its bitchen craziness


End file.
